Le Manoir
by BabyProut
Summary: Voici la nouvelle version du "Manoir hanté et les ?" ! J'ai enfin décidé de finir cette histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour résumer, ceux qui aiment les mystères et les débilités seront servis. Une histoire à lire le soir, de préférence...
1. Prologue

**« Le petit mot de l'auteur »**

(Pas si petit, en fait…)

Coucou, c'est moi, l'auteur du « Manoir hanté et les ? », maintenant renommé en « Le Manoir » ! (Ta-daa !)

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai reçu un mail, qui était un commentaire sur cette histoire. Et là. Je me suis souvenue de cette fanfiction ! Dire qu'elle a cinq ans ! C'est fou ! J'ai dit plein de fois que je m'efforcerais de la finir, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait ! (Pas de quoi se vanter…) Bref, ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs, et je me suis dis que la moindre des choses serait de donner une fin à cette aventure.

J'ai alors commencé à tout relire, parce que, je dois l'avouer, après tout ce temps je me souvenais plus de rien, moi. Et… Ah ! Que j'étais jeune à l'époque ! (Eh, je le suis toujours…) Toutes ces fautes d'orthographe, cette écriture laborieuse ! Ce scénario… inexistant… Oui, j'écrivais totalement au pif, j'avais à peine des idées de fin… C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! (Pardon, pardon) Néanmoins, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que plein de gens ont apprécié mon histoire. Si je m'y remets, c'est pour vous, les gars ! (Auteur qui parle n'importe comment…)

Mais pour cela j'ai du reprendre toute l'histoire. J'ai une véritable fin en tête, donc le début sera à peu près pareil, mais vers les chapitres six ou sept il n'y aura plus aucun rapport. Je pense quand même que ce sera mieux, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez, et tenez vous bien, parce que cette fois, j'ai un scénario ! (Comme si c'était super impressionnant…) Allez, c'est parti !

_PS. Beaucoup de points d'exclamation dans tout ça, piouf… J'ai écrit ça vers deux heures du matin, ça expliquerait bien des choses… En tout cas, je me demandais si d'anciens lecteurs vont voir ça, je me dis que ça doit faire trois ans qu'ils « attendent » une fin, ha, ha… Ne vous inquiétez pas, encore un peu de patience… Patience… Encore… Un peuu… (Totalement dérangée) _

_Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement, alors si j'oublie, rappelez-le-moi ! Peu importe comment, rappelez-le-moi !_

* * *

**Prologue**

Rapport d'enquête

Victime : Un de mes valeureux compagnons du Vogue-Merry

Suspect : Je n'en ai franchement aucune idée, mais je le retrouverais bientôt, bien entendu

Heure et lieu du crime : 00:00, cuisine du Vogue-Merry

Circonstances du crime : C'était un soir de pleine lune… Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, histoire de vérifier si les vivres étaient toujours intacts, car je suis très consciencieux. Mais ! Lorsque j'entrai, je découvris, sur le sol, un corps inanimé, baignant dans un sang d'une couleur si vive que je crus être en plein cauchemar. Un frisson m'a parcouru le dos, mais je ne me suis pas enfui ! Loin de là, je suis allé prévenir les autres, et Chopper m'a dit que ses jours n'étaient pas comptés. Heureusement. _(1)_

En tant que premier témoin, et compte tenu de mon importance dans l'équipage, je décidai d'enquêter sur cette sordide affaire. Je commençai donc par recueillir les témoignages de tout l'équipage :

Chopper, euh, renne-mutant, 15 ans : « Usopp, laisse-moi soigner le malade, s'il te plaît. »

Nami, voleu- pardon, navigatrice, 19 ans : « J'espère que la personne qui a fait le coup n'a pas volé d'argent. »

Sanji, cuisinier-dragueur, 19 ans : « Laisse-moi, Usopp, tu vois pas que j'essaye de concocter un repas d'amour ? »

Zoro, bretteur, 18 ans : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je sache, moi, je dormais. »

Robin, archéologue, 28 ans : « Uhuhu, vous vous déguisez en Sherlock Homes, Long-nez ? »

La victime, elle, n'était pas en état de témoigner.

Mais je vais vous faire part du témoignage du plus grand détective de tous les temps, c'est-à-dire, moi, Cap'tain Usopp ! D'après mon enquête, j'en déduis que, l'agresseur n'est pas du bateau.

« TOUT LE MONDE A TAAABLE ! »

Ah, désolé, chers lecteurs, mais une chose très importante se passe et je ne dois pas la manquer.

« USOPP ! GROUILLE-TOI SINON IL RESTERA PLUS RIEN ! »

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Usopp-sama reviendra sain et sauf !

L'adolescent au long-nez déposa sur le sol du pont un petit carnet, et se hâta de rejoindre ses amis, regroupés dans la cuisine, et occupés à engloutir leur dîner.

Ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente ne les avait en rien ébranlés, étant donné que leur capitaine était résistant, et que, surtout, il n'avait rien de grave. Même, ils pensaient tous qu'il avait dû, sans même le faire exprès, s'enfoncer trois coups de couteau dans le ventre. C'était ce que leurs visages exprimaient.

Seuls Usopp et Chopper s'en inquiétaient réellement.

* * *

_(1) Eh oui, Usopp a des dons d'écritures… ?_


	2. Chapitre 1

D'habitude, pour changer de scène, je saute deux ou trois lignes pour que l'on sache qu'on "passe à autre chose" dans l'histoire. Le problème c'est que le site me les enlève systématiquement. Alors je suis en grande dilemme. C'est pareil pour les points d'exclamation. Je ne peux pas en mettre deux à la suite. C'est inadmissible ! Non mais vraiment ! (désespérée)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Excursion**

Le lendemain, les membres de l'équipage se levèrent, mangèrent le petit-déjeuner et se préparèrent à visiter l'île où ils venaient d'accoster, quelques jours plus tôt. Au loin, derrière une épaisse forêt, on pouvait apercevoir les toits et quelques fenêtres des plus hautes maisons d'une ville, signe de civilisation et de ravitaillement. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils voyageaient, et, bien que le Log Pose n'indiquât pas du tout cette île, ils furent obligés d'accoster pour acheter de l'eau et de la nourriture.

Obligeant Zoro à porter un Luffy toujours inconscient, ils marchèrent pendant deux heures à travers la forêt, avant, enfin, d'arriver à l'entrée de la ville. Mais elle était très différente de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Triste, déserte, étrangement silencieuse. Chaque bâtiment était fait de pierre, donnant un air froid et maussade à la ville. Les fenêtres cassées et les portes barricadées n'arrangeaient pas l'ensemble, et le vent se faufilant entre les étroites ruelles rendait l'endroit plus triste que jamais. On voyait encore des étalages de marché, sur lesquels s'étalaient des fruits pourris. L'endroit était vide, mais, étrangement, on aurait pu voir un passant apparaître à n'importe quel moment, comme si tous les habitants s'amusaient simplement à une partie de cache-cache.

Sanji partit explorer quelques maisons. Les autres s'installèrent au pied d'un arbre et commencèrent à manger le déjeuner, composé de boules de riz et de sandwich. Nami grignotait un panier repas dont la moitié des aliments étaient en forme de cœur, tout en observant les étranges bâtisses, lorsque Chopper demanda brusquement :

« Vous avez vu Sanji ? »

Personne ne répondit. Peut-être parce que Zoro dormait, qu'Usopp écrivait rapidement sur un carnet, que Robin lisait, bref, que personne ne l'écoutait. Le petit renne répéta sa question. Et ce fut Nami qui lui dit :

« Il a dit qu'il explorait les alentours… Ca ne fait qu'une demi-heure qu'il est parti, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

« Il ne faut quand même pas trente minutes pour explorer de simples maisons en pierre. » Grogna Zoro, apparemment réveillé.

« Alors vas le chercher » Soupira-t-elle.

« Comme si j'avais que ça à faire. »

« Aaah, Zoro, ce serait quand même dommage que ton petit secret soit découvert… »

L'épéiste cria, se reprit, jeta un regard noir à Nami, puis se leva et traîna en direction de la forêt. Il mit deux minutes pour faire demi-tour et aller en direction des maisons. Pendant ce temps, ses compagnons jetaient des regards intrigués à la rouquine. Celle-ci leur sourit en chantonnant une chanson étrange.

Zoro et Sanji revinrent pile à l'heure du dîner. En réalité, ce fut Sanji qui retrouva Zoro en premier, et ils perdirent tellement de temps à se disputer et à se battre, que la nuit tomba sans qu'ils aient découvert quoi que ce soit d'intéressant au cours de leur expédition.

Pour festoyer, nos joyeux compagnons s'installèrent dans un majestueux manoir, qui appartenait probablement à quelqu'un d'extrêmement riche, étant donné sa taille. Chopper et Usopp tenaient à rentrer au Vogue-Merry, car l'endroit leur paraissait très, très, suspect. En effet, l'immense manoir était entouré d'immenses grillages, noirs, pourvus de pics, délimitant un jardin d'une taille impressionnante, dont la végétation laissée à l'abandon s'était largement étendue et recouvrait presque chaque mètre carré de terre. Les arbres, buissons, fleurs semblaient s'être adaptés, et, revenus à l'état sauvage, semblaient assoiffés d'espace, envahissant le chemin qui menait au manoir, grimpant sur les épais murs de pierre de la bâtisse. Mais, plus que le jardin, le manoir lui-même était le plus effrayant. Il les dominait de toute sa hauteur, élégant, majestueux. Lorsqu'ils s'engageaient sur le chemin, évitant les ronces et les roses, il semblait grandir, s'élever, il semblait les appeler, mais n'était-ce sûrement qu'un effet de leur imagination. Il semblait y avoir au minimum deux étages, et les innombrables fenêtres, chacune encore intacte, laissait deviner un nombre incalculable de pièces. « Un luxe ! » S'écriait Nami, « Une maison hantéée ! » Se lamentaient Usopp et Chopper.

Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, il était tard, il faisait nuit noire et tous mettraient des heures pour rentrer au navire. Ils s'installèrent donc dans trois chambres, au premier étage. Nami et Robin dans la plus grande, Zoro et Usopp, Chopper, Sanji et Luffy dans deux autres.

Après avoir longuement papoté dans la chambre des filles, les garçons retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

« Il est presque minuit » dit Sanji, en baillant sans retenue.

« Je vous avais déjà dit de dormir plus » Répondit le renne d'un ton sévère.

« Je ne me lève pas en pleine nuit pour aller surveiller le frigo juste pour le plaisir » Sourit le blond.

Le médecin soupira, vérifia l'état de Luffy (sans changement), puis tous deux allèrent se coucher, en éteignant au passage les lumières.

* * *

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. _

Usopp frissonna.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. _

Dans l'autre chambre des garçons, blottit dans des couvertures moelleuses, l'adolescent ne cessait pourtant de frissonner. Non pas, en raison du froid, mais de la peur.

Cette fichue pendule lui faisait froid dans le dos. Si seulement il savait où elle était, il aurait pu l'arrêter, ou la casser. Malheureusement, la pièce était plongée dans le noir total, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever et de tâtonner dans le noir à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Et pourtant, dès qu'il fermait les yeux et tentait de dormir, il l'entendait.

_Tic. Tac. _

Ce simple bruit résonnait dans sa tête, régulièrement, sans s'arrêter. Son agacement grandissait à chaque battement, dont le bruit lui-même semblait s'intensifier, et il finissait par se retrouver les yeux grands ouverts, parfaitement réveillé.

Les ronflements réguliers de Zoro l'agaçaient également, mais s'ils venaient à s'éteindre, Usopp savait que, à ce moment-là, quelque chose n'irait vraiment pas.

_La-lala...Laa…_

Et voilà qu'il entendait des voix. Enfin, une seule voix. Une voix de femme, en fait. Qui chantait.

_Dong ! Dong !_

Il sursauta violemment. La pendule s'était mise à sonner. Il compta exactement douze coups. Quoi, seulement ? Cela voulait dire qu'ils s'étaient couchés il y a à peine cinq minutes, lui qui croyait être dans ce lit depuis une éternité. Lorsque la pendule s'arrêta de sonner, une lumière éclaira très brièvement la chambre. Usopp se releva brusquement, et, assis sur le lit, chercha des yeux l'origine de cette lumière. Il l'aperçut sous l'interstice de la porte, provenant du couloir. Une lumière blanche, pâle, transparente.

Elle se déplaçait, elle avançait, même.

Le cœur battant, il hésita. D'où pouvait bien provenir cette lumière ? Le manoir était pourtant censé être vide, comme le reste de l'île. Que faire ? La suivre ? C'était peut-être Robin, ou même Luffy, qui, s'étant réveillé, a décidé de faire un tour. Sans trop réfléchir, ou peut-être parce que Long-nez voulait à tout prix fuir cette pendule, il se leva, et, sans un bruit, enfila des pantoufles et se dirigea à tâtons vers la porte, poursuivant la lumière qui commençait déjà à disparaître. Dans la précipitation, il se cogna douloureusement la tête contre quelque chose de dur, une armoire, sûrement. Lorsqu'il parvint à ouvrir la porte, il vit que la lumière avait tourné en suivant le couloir. Il courut, tourna à l'angle, et vit, avec déception, ou soulagement, il ne savait pas, que la lumière provenait d'une sorte de mécanisme, une bougie accrochée à un fil métallique et tractée par d'étranges machines, le tout suspendu au plafond. Qui pouvait bien inventer des trucs pareils ? Songea-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Il retourna alors à sa chambre, s'apprêta à rouvrir la porte qu'il pensait avoir laissée ouverte, lorsque, soudainement, une voix résonna au loin. Un cri rempli d'horreur. Un homme criait, comme s'il subissait les pires souffrances. La voix semblait provenir du bout du couloir. Usopp était comme pétrifié, ce cri le glaçait jusque dans ses entrailles, il était incapable de réfléchir. Une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra ensuite dans le couloir et vint ébouriffer les cheveux du brun. Sursautant, il se précipita dans la chambre et se cacha sous la couverture, avant de découvrir avec effroi qu'il n'était pas seul, là-dessous. Quelque chose d'extrêmement froid entra en contact avec sa peau, avant de se volatiliser. Ayant trop peur pour faire quoi que ce soit, Usopp vérifia qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre sous la couette et se recoucha. Il pensait mettre des heures à s'endormir, mais sombra quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain, il ne se souvenait plus de rien.


	3. Chapitre 2

Merci pour les reviews ! Je vous laisse un petit chapitre, je serais maintenant beaucoup plus occupée... Mais je ne vous oublie pas huhu.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Visite  
**

La pièce baignait dans le soleil le plus éclatant. Bien qu'étant dans un sommeil profond, Nami ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Elle ouvrit un œil. Eblouie, elle tourna vivement la tête, puis se releva sur son lit.

« Enfin réveillée? » Interrogea Robin, en lui souriant. Celle-ci était assise sur son propre lit, un livre à la main, comme à son habitude.  
« Mmh… Quelle heure il est ? »  
« Pratiquement onze heures, et, à ce que je vois, ou plutôt j'entends, personne d'autre n'est réveillé. »  
« Tu es sûre? Sanji prépare le petit déjeuner beaucoup plus tôt que ça, d'habitude. »  
« Je me suis réveillée à l'aube, et je n'ai entendu aucun bruit depuis. »  
« Ah bon... Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font... »

La navigatrice mit un pull par-dessus son pyjama, puis sortit de la chambre. Robin l'entendit ouvrir la porte de la chambre voisine, avant de crier quelque chose comme : « FINI LA GRASSE MATINEE ! TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT ! », puis un Usopp dit d'une voix remplie de reproches : « Hey, ça va pas, t'es pas obligée de gueuler comme ç… » mais un bruit sourd (comme un poing sur un crâne, par exemple), l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le petit monde sortit des chambres et se dirigea, pour Sanji, vers la cuisine, et pour le reste de l'équipage, dans l'immense salle à manger.

Le cuistot prépara à manger en un temps record, et, sans une certaine personne volant systématiquement toute nourriture à sa portée, le repas se passa plutôt calmement. Voyant cette abondante quantité de nourriture, toujours aussi appétissante, Robin ne put s'empêcher de se poser quelques questions.

« Sanji » demanda-t-elle, « Où as-tu trouvé toute cette nourriture ? »  
« Dans le garde-manger. C'était aussi comme ça dans toutes les maisons que j'ai visité, hier. Les garde-manger étaient remplis de nourriture encore fraîche, c'était vraiment bizarre. »

Pendant toute la journée, l'équipage s'occupa à visiter le manoir. Nami et Robin découvrirent au-dehors un ravissant jardin, rempli d'une végétation variée, dont des mandariniers. L'archéologue découvrit dans un bureau toutes sortes de documents concernant le manoir et l'île.

Chopper entra dans un sous-sol transformé en laboratoire géant, et y trouva des plantes médicinales très rares, toutes sortes de fioles et de notes d'expériences qu'il s'amusa à déchiffrer.

Usopp alla visiter toutes les chambres, mais toutes étaient, à peu de chose près, identiques : un ou deux lits, une armoire, un minuscule bureau. Certaines chambres n'avaient même pas de fenêtres.

Sanji, lui, visita uniquement le rez-de-chaussée. Il découvrit une salle d'art, avec des tableaux représentant uniquement des hommes moustachus -sûrement les propriétaires du manoir-, une salle d'armes, un gigantesque et magnifique salon de thé, mais au bout d'un moment, il tomba sur une porte fermée à double-tour. Il actionna plusieurs fois la poignée, la secoua un peu, s'écarta pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autre entrée, puis haussa les épaules et décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller voir comment allaient Nami et Robin.

Bien entendu, dans un manoir si gigantesque, Zoro ne résista pas à l'envie de se perdre, et pourtant son esprit avait vaguement décidé que non, cette fois, il ne se paumerait pas. Mais, si le sabreur pouvait se perdre dans un appartement deux pièces, comment pouvait-il ne pas se perdre dans endroit si grand ?

La journée passa si rapidement, que, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, la nuit tomba, et ils allèrent tous se coucher après avoir retrouvé Zoro et dîné. Tout le monde était exténué, épuisé d'avoir, pendant tout l'après-midi, marché et visité le bâtiment, ils s'endormirent donc aussitôt. Mais ils furent tous réveillés par une étrange chanson.

_E-ternels… _

_E-phémers…_

Seuls Zoro et Luffy continuaient à dormir.

La chanson était triste, mélancolique, mais ressemblait, ils en étaient sûrs, à une berceuse pour enfant. Usopp se précipita sur son compagnon de chambre, Zoro, et le secoua frénétiquement pour qu'il se réveille.

_Ainsi sommes-nous faits…_

_Ainsi tu deviendras…_

_Sans fin,_

_Sans rien…_

A ce moment-là, la voix se transforma en une plainte assourdissante, un cri effrayant, mais il était déformé, et on aurait cru entendre des crissements d'ongles sur un tableau plutôt qu'une voix. Tout l'équipage se boucha les oreilles, mais ni Zoro, ni Luffy ne se réveillèrent.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 – Disparition**

_Rapport du grand détective Usopp : _

_Seconde nuit dans le manoir. Il était vraiment tard, et tout le monde devait dormir profondément. C'est alors qu'une étrange berceuse nous a réveillés. Je la retranscrirais sur la page suivante. C'était une voix de femme, plutôt douce, qui avait l'air de chanter pour son enfant, mais la chanson se finit sur un cri assez effrayant. Bizarrement, ni Zoro ni Luffy ne se sont réveillés. Si je devais examiner cette berceuse, je d…_

« Usopp, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ils étaient réunis dans la salle à manger. Sanji, les coudes sur la table, les mains dans les cheveux, fumait une cigarette et semblait réfléchir. Ce manoir est étrange. La voix de la nuit dernière n'était qu'un détail. Ce qui l'inquiétait réellement, c'était Luffy. En effet, au petit matin, ils s'aperçurent en se levant que le lit de leur capitaine était vide. La couverture rejetée sur le côté, comme si en pleine nuit il avait décidé d'aller faire un tour. Lui qui pourtant n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Robin, comment peux-tu lire en ce moment pareil ? » S'exclama soudainement Nami, ce qui fit sursauter les autres membres de l'équipage.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre? »

« ... »

« … »

« Sanji, va préparer le petit déjeuner, s'il te plaît... »

« D'accord, Nami. »

Le coq se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, les mains dans les poches, l'air soucieux, sans même jeter un regard follement amoureux aux filles. Mais personne n'y fit attention.

« Zoro, » Reprit la navigatrice, « et même tous les autres, vous n'avez rien remarqué de bizarre quand vous vous êtes promenés dans le manoir? »

« Non, répondirent-ils d'une même voix. »

« On n'a pas pu être en même temps tous victimes d'hallucinations, ou même rêver en même temps… » Soupira-t-elle, avant d'ajouter : « C'est quoi le problème avec cet endroit ? »

« Je pense que les phénomènes étranges ne se produisent que la nuit, » Intervint Robin, en reposant son livre, « et que le jour tout redevient normal. Ca expliquerait pourquoi hier nous n'avions rien trouvé. »

* * *

Le soir même, ils décidèrent de faire une excursion dans la demeure. Ils formèrent deux groupes, l'un composé de Nami, Zoro, et Usopp, l'autre, de Robin, Sanji, et Chopper.

Usopp avait préparé un immense sac à dos, contenant des gousses d'ails, des pics en argent, des bougies, et toutes sortes d'objets plus ou moins utiles. Il devait, avec Zoro et Nami, explorer le rez-de-chaussée et le sous-sol, tandis que les autres s'occupaient des étages supérieurs, ainsi que du grenier.

Zoro et Nami avaient décidés de visiter le grenier en premier, pensant commencer par l'endroit recelant le plus de mystères. Et ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la trappe, ils entendirent un bruit lointain. A mesure qu'ils marchaient, le bruit s'intensifiait, régulier. A première vue, on aurait dit du tambour, mais une rage désespérée semblait en émaner, et cela ressemblait plutôt à des coups de poings martelant une porte. Ils s'étaient vaguement demandés si ce n''était pas Luffy, qui, enfermé dans une salle, essayait de sortir, mais lui se serait contenté de détruire la porte.

La lueur vacillante de leurs bougies n'allait pas très loin, et il leur était impossible de savoir jusqu'où s'étendait le grenier. Les seules lucarnes étaient condamnées par des planches poussiéreuses et de vieux clous mal enfoncés. Alors qu'Usopp chantonnait d'une voix mal assurée, une tête pâle comme celle d'un cadavre, légèrement transparente, sortie du sol, juste devant lui. Un sourire malicieux, presque malsain, lui barrait le visage. Long-pif essaya de crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, lui donnant l'air d'une carpe. Nami se cacha derrière Zoro, et celui-ci sortit deux katanas, en position de combat. Il s'apprêta à attaquer, se disant qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'apprendre à trancher les fantômes, lorsqu'il aperçut une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche de l'apparition.

« Luffy ? » S'exclama-t-il.

Le fantôme ne répondit pas. Après un silence pesant, il claqua des doigts et la lucarne au-dessus d'eux explosa, envoyant des morceaux de bois et des débris de verre que Zoro éclata, protégeant ses amis. Pendant ce temps, Luffy-fantôme fit une pirouette dans les airs et repartit dans le sol, tout en riant lugubrement.

« C… C'était Luffy ! » S'écria Nami, en se tournant vers Usopp.

Voyant que celui-ci, la bouche ouverte, n'était pas en état de parler, elle se tourna alors vers Zoro, mais l'escrimeur avait disparu.

* * *

« Il n'y a rien là-bas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Robin-chérie ? »

« Il n'y a rien là-bas » Répéta l'archéologue, en sortant d'une pièce sombre et noire.

« Co-comment a-t-elle pu entrer dedans sans avoir peur ? » pensèrent Sanji et Chopper en même temps. L'archéologue, comme à son habitude, leur souriait gentiment. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'ils exploraient le salon, qui ne ressemblait même plus à un salon tant il était vaste, donnant sur une multitude de portes. Ils ne trouvèrent rien dans ces pièces, dont deux étaient condamnées, mais l'odeur de putréfaction que Chopper pouvait sentir de l'autre côté les dissuada de les forcer.

Ils traversèrent d'un pas rapide la cuisine, puis ouvrirent une porte vitrée et se retrouvèrent dans le jardin. Celui-ci ressemblait plus à une forêt sibérienne qu'un jardin, les arbres étaient gigantesques et s'étendaient à perte de vue. Tout avait l'air beaucoup plus grand que dans la journée. Un vent glacé se faufilait entre les immenses sapins, le bruissement des branches brisant le silence qui régnait jusqu'à présent.

« C'est étrange qu'il fasse aussi froid » Dit Robin, réprimant un frisson.

Sanji lui donna immédiatement sa veste.

A leur arrivée sur l'île, une chaleur tropicale régnait et certains ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de mettre plusieurs couches de vêtements.

« Et il n'y avait pas de sapins lorsque j'ai visité ce jardin avec Nami, hier », ajouta l'archéologue.

« Il n'y avait pas non plus autant de portes dans le salon », lui répondit Sanji.

« On devrait aller explorer le sous-sol » Proposa Chopper.

Ils acquiescèrent. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucune porte menant au sous-sol, à l'intérieur de la maison, et pensaient découvrir l'entrée dans le jardin. Ils durent faire trois fois le tour du manoir avant que Chopper ne détecte la trappe, cachée sous des ronces et des feuillages. Ils entrèrent précautionneusement dans la cave, Sanji alluma son briquet et chercha un interrupteur. Au bout de cinq minutes, il dut admettre qu'il n'y en avait tout simplement pas, et ils durent continuer leur inspection dans le noir, la cigarette du blond luisant dans les ténèbres. La cave, bien plus inquiétante que le rez-de-chaussée, était froide et humide, contrastant avec le confortable salon, la grande cheminée crépitant en son centre. L'utilité de cette excursion leur paraissait à présent dérisoire, et ils se demandèrent comment allaient leurs amis, tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du manoir.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Exams, révisions, voyages, projets... Toujours aussi occupée, mais ça s'arrangera en juillet huhu. _

_Ca m'agace de ne pas pouvoir sauter de lignes. Surtout pour le poème, ça lui donne une tête bizarre... Bref, voilà la suite !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Poème**

Il était déjà seize heures de l'après-midi, et il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de vie dans le manoir.

Nos pirates l'avaient exploré pendant toute la nuit, et, n'ayant trouvé que des fantômes et se sentant de plus en plus nauséeux et embrouillés à cause de la fatigue, tous étaient retournés dans leurs chambres pour récupérer une nuit bien méritée.

A dix-sept heures tapantes, ils se réunirent à nouveau dans la salle à manger, et entreprirent d'échafauder un plan d'évasion. Il était certain qu'ils ne pouvaient rester là. Malgré tout le scepticisme du monde, ils avaient vus de leurs propres yeux des esprits, des portes qui n'étaient pas présentes au départ apparaître, et il suffisait qu'ils se retournent pour s'apercevoir qu'un nouveau couloir était apparu, comme par enchantement. Le manoir devenait un véritable labyrinthe, et le bon sens et la logique n'étaient plus d'aucune utilité dans toute cette folie. Pourtant, le jour, tout redevenait normal.

Ils devaient sortir d'ici.

Malheureusement, deux problèmes s'interposaient : Zoro et Luffy manquaient à l'appel, et chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de s'échapper, le chemin qui les séparait du portail paraissait interminable, ils avaient beau marcher pendant trente minutes, le portail en fer noir semblait toujours aussi lointain.

De retour dans la salle à manger, ils réfléchissaient, explorant les tréfonds de leur ingéniosité. Mais rien ne venait. Usopp se leva brusquement, frappa la table du poing et s'écria :

« J'en ai marre ! On est coincé dans ce maudit manoir, ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir puisqu'il n'y a aucune logique ! On va croupir ici jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ! »

« Il y a bien un moyen… Il y a forcément quelque chose qui fait marcher ce manoir, une raison à tous ces évènements » Répondit calmement Sanji, apportant un plateau de thé de la cuisine.

« Euh... » Commença timidement Chopper.

« Quoi ? »

« Où... Où est Robin ? »

Il y eut un silence pesant.

« OU EST ROBIN ? » Répéta Nami d'une voix forte.

Elle avait l'air plus hystérique que jamais. Ils se levèrent et se séparèrent pour aller la chercher, paniqués, mais, en même temps, tout au fond d'eux, soulagés d'avoir quelque chose à faire et de pouvoir agir. Après une trentaine de minutes, ils la trouvèrent dans un bureau, au premier étage, en train de lire un carnet poussiéreux. De taille moyenne, avec une simple couverture marron, il ressemblait à un carnet de notes, ou une sorte de journal, à la rigueur. L'archéologue leur montra un poème, écrit dans de petites pattes de mouches, dont l'encre noir commençait à pâlir sur les pages jaunies.

« _Une histoire qui sans fin se répète_

_La nuit avant le jour,_

_La mort avant la vie,_

_Le passé dans le présent_

_Et le conte échappe au temps._

_La mélodie s'élève_

_Les notes se mélangent, _

_Le sort est jeté _

_Et encore… l'histoire recommence._

_L'esprit embrouillé, la folie va croissante,_

_Les ailes enchainées, l'agitation est vaine_

_Car mort ou raison_

_Sont les seules solutions_. »

« C'est vraiment intéressant » Commenta Robin.

Sanji esquissa un sourire, ce que remarqua Usopp.

« T'as compris quelque chose, Sanji ? » Demanda t-il.

« Je crois bien q… »

L'interrompant dans sa phrase, une ombre noire surgit de nulle part et emporta le cuistot. Tous restèrent pétrifiés, leurs cerveaux refusant s'assimiler l'évènement.

Lorsque la nuit arriva, la panique avait atteint son paroxysme. Les trois plus puissants membres de l'équipage étaient introuvables, et une troisième nuit de cauchemars s'annonçait. Robin, l'expression indéchiffrable, annonça à Nami, Usopp et Chopper qu'elle passerait la nuit dans le bureau du premier étage, dans l'espoir de percer tous ces mystères. Les trois autres, ne cessant de trembler, une peur leur enserrant la gorge, menaçant de les faire suffoquer à tout moment, décidèrent de passer la nuit dans l'immense lit de la plus grande des chambres, histoire de se rassurer. Ils ne se doutaient pas que cette précaution sera totalement inutile.

* * *

_Le moment où Sanji se fait emporter par une ombre noire était déjà dans la première version de l'histoire. En fait, je voyais mal une ombre emporter Sanji sous le bras, comme un sac à patates. On n'imagine pas forcément les choses sous cet angle-là, mais quand je l'ai lu, ça m'a amusé._


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 – Engourdissement**

Personne ne dormait. Cette fichue pendule ne cessait de faire du bruit.

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Usopp aurait voulu quitter la chambre, rejoindre Robin, mais il avait trop peur de sortir du lit douillet. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, et se retournait dans le lit, espérant s'endormir rapidement. Deux minutes plus tard, il se retournait à nouveau. Il commençait à se souvenir de sa première nuit dans le manoir.

« Usopp, j'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Ah, désolé, c'est à cause de moi ? » Demanda-t-il, en se tournant à nouveau. Il aperçut les yeux de Chopper et de Nami qui l'observaient dans le noir.

« Non, je sais pas pourquoi, je crois que j'ai trop peur. »

« Je me demande comment va Robin » dit Chopper. « Elle doit quand même être inquiète, toute seule là-bas. »

Une longue plainte retentit dans le couloir. Nami sursauta et Chopper se cacha sous la couette. La plainte reprit de plus belle. Quelqu'un semblait gémir à l'autre du bout du couloir. Personne n'osait faire un geste, tellement le son les terrifiait. Le manoir était censé être vide, ils l'avaient exploré. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils leur arrivaient des trucs pareils ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Pourquoi ce foutu manoir prenait-il leurs amis un par un, avec ses labyrinthes et ses phénomènes étranges, et pourquoi étaient-ils enfermés dedans ? Dans quel but ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas rester ici pour l'éternité ! Tout à coup, la situation devint totalement absurde aux yeux d'Usopp. Ils devaient se battre. Depuis le début, ils étaient constamment protégés par Zoro et Sanji, quand ils ont disparu, Nami, Chopper et lui se reposèrent sur Robin.

Mais quel genre de pirate était-il ? Il était temps de ravaler sa peur et d'agir. Après tout, à part le fantôme de Luffy, aucun esprit ne les avait attaqués.

Peu après, dans le lugubre couloir, la détermination du canonnier vacilla légèrement. Il ouvrait la marche, tenant l'unique bougie qu'il lui restait, Nami et Chopper cachés derrière lui. Le couloir semblait s'être allongé, d'étranges bruits venaient de tous les côtés ils passèrent devant une porte couverte d'une substance rouge foncée, une autre qui semblait trembler, et une autre encore d'où ils pouvaient entendre quelqu'un jouer du tambour. Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, décidés à trouver Robin. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bureau où elle passait la nuit, Usopp actionna la poignée, le cœur battant. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et l'intérieur de la pièce était si sombre qu'au début, ils ne virent rien. Le brun s'avança, et il s'aperçut que le bureau était vide. Il n'y avait que des feuilles de papiers éparpillés sur le sol, mais mis à part ces détails, rien ne prouvait que Robin avait vraiment été ici.

« On aurait du s'en douter… » Murmura Nami, découragée.

« Ouais, j'y croyais plus trop moi non plus » Dit Usopp.

« Il ne reste plus que nous, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? »

Nami et Usopp ne répondirent pas à la question du renne, ils se contentèrent de s'asseoir par terre, et de regarder autour d'eux.

« On devrait aller les chercher… » Finit par dire timidement Chopper.

« Mais où ? » Soupira Nami, « Ce manoir est un vrai labyrinthe, la nuit. Ca ne sert à rien de l'explorer, tout bouge sans arrêt. »

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois tristement. Ils se sentaient totalement perdus et désorientés, ils étaient fatigués, comment pouvaient-ils se battre contre quelque chose qui leur échappait ? Usopp regardait vaguement les feuilles éparpillées autour de lui, quand il crut voir le carnet marron que Robin leur avait montré. Il attrapa le livret, tout en entendant Nami parler d'une voix lointaine :

« …Je pense que Zoro s'est perdu, et s'est retrouvé prisonnier quelque part… Robin a dû trouver quelque chose de trop intéressant et, Sanji... Sanji a également compris quelque chose. Ils en savaient trop, trop sur quelque chose… »

Intrigué, il ouvrit le carnet, et vit que chaque lettre avait été tracée à l'envers, partout où il regardait. Etrangement, cela le mit mal à l'aise. Dans chacune des pages, chaque lettre était méticuleusement écrite à l'envers, formant des mots incompréhensibles, une langue étrange. Pas une seule page n'était pas noircie par cette écriture étrange, et tous ces mots dont la raison lui échappait totalement, qui le narguaient, il n'essaya même pas de les décrypter, il ne sut pourquoi mais cette vue l'angoissait et il eut envie de le déchirer, ce carnet qui était une fois de plus la manifestation de ce manoir fou, ce manoir totalement dérangé qui était en train de déteindre sur lui. Il lâcha le cahier qui tomba ouvert à ses pieds, et les lettres à l'envers étaient toujours là.

« Je, je ne veux pas savoir » Répondait Chopper, « Il ne faut pas que l'on sache, si on en sait trop, tu crois que..? »

« Ils vont bien, hein, Usopp ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure. »

Le brun s'était levé et fixait un point, au loin, derrière Nami et Chopper. Il semblait totalement pétrifié, mais son visage était inexpressif. Le médecin et la navigatrice se retournèrent, mais ne virent rien, à part le mur nu.

« Usopp, ça va ? »

L'adolescent ne bougea pas d'un cil.

« Usopp ! »

« Usopp ! Réveille-toi ! »

« Ne nous abandonne pas ! »

Ils tentèrent de le secouer, mais sursautèrent à son contact : il était glacé. Le tireur d'élite ne leur prêta aucune attention. Il fit un pas, puis deux, et, lentement, les yeux dans le vide, il disparut dans les ténèbres. Nami se jeta à sa poursuite, mais il n'y avait personne dans le salon. « Où est-il passé ! » ne cessait-elle de s'écrier, secouant la tête de tous les côtés. Chopper, quant à lui, avait ramassé le carnet qui était aux pieds d'Usopp. Il ressemblait à celui que Robin lui avait montré, mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il ne vit que des pages blanches.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Allez, un p'tit chapitre ! Avec, au passage, une dédicace à luffie... merci de me lire !**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Seuls**

Ni Nami ni Chopper ne savaient comment Usopp avait disparu. Il avait été comme hypnotisé, s'était dirigé vers la porte, et lorsqu'ils avaient essayé de le suivre, ils avaient trouvé un salon totalement vide.

Abasourdis, ils regardaient toujours tout autour d'eux, comme s'ils espéraient voir Usopp dans un coin. Mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était plus là, et c'était à eux de sauver leurs compagnons, quelque part dans cette immense maison. Dans un craquement sinistre, la porte du bureau se referma, faisant sursauter Nami et Chopper. Ils observaient d'un air inquiet la porte de bois vernis, mais ne jugèrent pas utile de la rouvrir. Cependant, lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils virent avec horreur une silhouette pendue au beau milieu de la pièce. C'était un homme, habillé élégamment, d'un ancien costume. Ses yeux étaient vides, du sang coulait de sa bouche. Jugeant qu'il n'était pas dangereux, la rousse quitta précipitamment le salon, le docteur sur ses talons. Elle avait la ferme intention d'aller dans le grenier -c'était là qu'ils avaient vu leur capitaine pour la dernière fois-, et même si cela ne l'enchantait guère, elle préférait agir plutôt que de rester assise dans un coin à trembloter.

* * *

« Où suis-je ? »

Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Il était, vraisemblablement, dans une forêt. Pendant un moment, il crut être libéré. Il se voyait déjà traverser la forêt et retrouver ce bon vieux Merry, mais lorsqu'il se releva et tourna sur lui-même, il vit le grand manoir. A quelques dizaines de mètres, la demeure était toujours là, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, l'observant tel un monstre gigantesque, et ses murmures qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais, qui donnaient envie à quiconque les entendait de s'approcher pour pouvoir enfin comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Mais Usopp ne bougea pas, il ne voulait plus retourner dedans.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas comment il s'était retrouvé là. Apparemment, il n'avait pas subi le même sort que ses compagnons disparus. Il se souvenait de ce carnet, de ses écritures étranges, et alors, il avait vu une porte brillante s'ouvrir devant lui, une douce lumière, un peu tamisée, qui le rendait tout mélancolique s'en échappait, il fut soudain très curieux de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière… Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était allongé dans l'herbe.

« Q… qui est là !? »

Long-nez venait d'entendre quelque chose bouger dans un buisson (enfin… Buisson de deux mètres de haut, quand même). Tout en s'éloignant avec précaution de l'arbuste, il sortit son lance-pierre et l'arma. La chose sortit alors, et Usopp ne put réprimer un cri. A première vue, on aurait dit un esprit, mais ses traits étaient brouillés, comme s'il venait de très loin, comme si Usopp le regardait à travers une pluie torrentielle, un jour de tempête. L'esprit n'avait pas l'air agressif, et Long-pif ne savait pas comment réagir. L'étrange nouveau venu marchait tranquillement, tout en regardant à droite et à gauche. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être dégouté : l'esprit n'avait pas de visage. Il était juste… tout noir. Et un peu vert, aussi. En haut du crâne.

« Zoro !? » S'écria soudain Usopp.

L'espoir eut le même effet qu'une bouffée d'air frais pour Usopp, car Zoro-esprit venait de tourner sa tête vers lui.

« Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Demanda le brun en rigolant.

Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de son ami et tenta de lui donner une grande claque dans le dos, il ne rencontra que du vide.

_Crac ! _

Il sursautait au moindre petit bruit.

En traversant les étages, les innombrables bruits, cris, chants, hurlements l'avaient terrorisé, mais il se rendait maintenant compte que le silence pouvait être bien plus terrifiant. Serrant un peu plus fort la main de Nami, le petit renne commenta :

« Il n'y a rien ici... Tu es sûre que tout ça sert à quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tout ce que l'on a fait depuis le début a réellement servi à quelque chose, mais il faut bien qu'on fasse quelque chose. La dernière fois que je suis allée dans le grenier, j'ai vu Luffy… »

« C'est vrai !? Il allait bien ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas rejoins ? »

« … Eh bien… Il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal… »

« Et je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de vouloir le revoir, s'il est toujours comme la dernière fois… » Ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur.

_Zoro ? Etait-ce vraiment Zoro ? Cet esprit était vert, il avait l'air perdu. Comme Zoro. _

(Pardon Zoro, je sais que tu es plus qu'une chose verte et sans sens de l'orientation…)

_Mais j'ai peut-être halluciné ? Pourquoi Zoro serait devenu un esprit, d'ailleurs ? _

Se tenant le menton entre les mains, Usopp avançait au hasard, dans l'immense jardin. Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa alors sur son front. Il releva pensivement la tête.

_Le ciel est tout noir. Il y a tellement de nuages qu'on ne voit même pas une partie du ciel. Même pas une étoile, même pas la lune. Ca explique pourquoi il fait si sombre. Hmm… S'il pleut, je vais devoir aller m'abriter…_

Il jeta un regard vers le manoir. Il marchait depuis au moins dix minutes dans la direction opposée, mais la demeure semblait toujours aussi proche. Il se demandait encore ce qui serait le pire, être trempé et frigorifié, ou être dans ce fichu manoir, lorsqu'une faible lumière éclaira une fenêtre au deuxième étage. A la vue de cette lueur, le pouls du canonnier accéléra d'un coup. La lumière devenait plus forte à mesure que sa _source_ s'approchait de la fenêtre. Il attendait, redoutant ce qu'il allait voir, mais trop curieux pour s'en détourner. Il vit alors la silhouette de Robin apparaître. Elle marchait, un chandelier dans les mains, dans une chambre. Elle ne jeta pas un regard vers la fenêtre, et disparut aussi vite qu'elle apparut. La bouche entrouverte, Usopp essaya de se représenter le plan du manoir. Troisième fenêtre en partant de la droite, deuxième étage. Peu importe que ce soit une vision, un esprit, un piège, s'il avait une infime chance de retrouver ses amis, il tenterait tout. Il se mit alors à marcher vers le manoir, puis à courir, pestant « _Je retourne dans cet endroit infernal_ _!_ », tandis que d'énormes gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur lui.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Je vais essayer de faire une publication par semaine, ou au moins toutes les deux semaines... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Scènes**

_Je rêve ! La pluie s'est arrêtée dès que j'ai atteint le manoir !_

En effet, les gros nuages noirs s'étaient déjà dispersés, laissant apparaître une lune claire et un ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation, et déjà Usopp repartait au pas de course en direction du deuxième étage, où il avait cru apercevoir Robin.

_Faites que ce ne soit pas une illusion !_

* * *

Il faisait froid. Il était allongé sur la glace, un ciel noir, infini, s'étendait devant ses yeux. Il se releva tout autour de lui, il n'y avait que de la glace, de la brume, et ce ciel tout noir.

« Drôle de paradis » Songea-t-il, en souriant. « Hey, salut le pingouin » Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'animal.

Il était sorti de nulle part et marchait droit devant lui, sans faire attention à personne.

« On dirait qu'il danse » Se dit-il à nouveau.

D'autres pingouins étaient apparus. Ils marchaient tous dans la même direction, déterminés, ils recouvraient entièrement la banquise, jusqu'à l'horizon, plein de pingouins qui dansent, dansent…

« AA-TCHOUM ! »

La morve au nez, Sanji se releva, l'air hagard.

« J'suis où ? » Demanda-t-il, en reniflant.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il était seul, dans une sorte de cachot sombre et humide. Le blond tâtonna la pierre glaciale sur laquelle il avait dormi.

« C'était ça ma banquise… » Pensa-t-il. « Mais quand même, pourquoi des pingouins ? »

« Oooh, il est réveillé ! »

Une voix aigüe le tira de sa rêverie. C'était une jeune fille, mais elle n'avait rien d'attirant. Elle avait le teint blafard, les cheveux ternes, de vieux habits, et elle était plate comme une limande. Elle se tenait devant la cellule du blond, et l'observait à travers les barreaux.

« … Je me souviens maintenant… J'étais dans le bureau, avec les autres… C'est toi qui m'as enlevé ? » Interrogea Sanji, tout en se demandant comment une fille à l'air aussi faible aurait pu l'enlever.

« Hahaha ! Pas du tout. Ca doit être un habitant, peu importe. »

« Un habitant ? »

« Oui, de l'île… »

« Mais il n'y a personne sur cette île ! »

« C'est ce que tu crois… » Sourit la jeune fille.

« Vous vous cachez, c'est ça ? »

« Haha, pas exactement ! Et t… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? C'est quoi ce manoir ? Pourquoi vous m'avez enfermé ? Et… »

« Oh là, on se calme avec les questions… »

Elle semblait se désintéresser de la conversation, et regardait vaguement à sa droite. Sanji ne pouvait voir ce qu'elle observait, mais se dit qu'il fallait qu'il capte son attention. Elle pouvait lui être d'une grande aide.

« S'il te plaît, raconte-moi tout… » Susurra-t-il d'une voix de séducteur. _(1)_

* * *

« ROBIIIIINNNGGNEURHHGGG ! »

C'est un Usopp plein de morves et de larmes de joie que Robin évita consciencieusement. Celui-ci se prit le mur de plein fouet. Les yeux toujours plein de larmes, il se tourna vers elle.

« T'es pas sympa… » Lui reprocha-t-il, « J'étais super heureux de te retrouver, moi. »

« Désolée, un réflexe… » Sourit-elle, en lui tendant un mouchoir. « Moi aussi, je suis contente de te retrouver, ça me rassure. »

« Ca te rassure ? »

« J'ai fait plusieurs fois le tour du manoir, et je n'ai vu personne. Je me demandais où vous pouviez bien tous être passés. »

« C'est pourtant obligé qu'ils soient dans le manoir… » Répondit pensivement Long-pif, « Tu les cherches depuis combien de temps ? »

« Hmm… J'ai arrêté de vous chercher depuis un moment, maintenant, j'essaye de comprendre ce qui se passe dans ce manoir… »

« Alors !? »

« Je pense avoir compris pas mal de choses… »

La brune fouilla dans son petit sac à dos, en sortit des carnets et des papiers, puis fit signe à son ami de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur un canapé poussiéreux.

* * *

Il marchait depuis plusieurs heures. Peut-être même des jours, après tout. Non pas qu'il était fatigué, mais il commençait à se lasser de chercher ses amis dans cet endroit, qui était, il devait l'avouer, vraiment grand. Et toutes les portes qui se ressemblaient. Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? Il ouvrit une grande porte en bois, et se retrouva dans le jardin. C'est bizarre, il pensait tomber sur la salle à manger. C'était le point de rendez-vous du groupe, en général, non ? Zoro s'engagea dans les hautes herbes, se disant qu'il finirait bien par tomber sur cette salle à manger. Vu sa taille.

Le jardin avait l'air totalement à l'abandon, les plantes avaient poussé à leur aise et des arbustes venaient souvent barrer son chemin, mais Zoro se contenta de les trancher et de continuer, toujours tout droit. Vers le sud. C'est cool, le sud, il fait chaud, là-bas. Au bout d'un moment, l'herbe devint beaucoup plus courte. Elle était même proprement tondue, avec des massifs de fleurs, sur le côté, élégamment choisis, parfaitement entretenus. « Ca recommence » se dit-il, « C'est comme dans le manoir. » Deux petites filles couraient sur l'herbe, en jouant, apparemment, à se poursuivre.

« C'est toi le Comte ! » Disait l'une.

« Je vais t'attraper, et je vais te mangeeer » Disait l'autre, en rigolant.

Leurs rires résonnaient étrangement, Zoro savait qu'elles n'étaient que des illusions, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater à quel point elles avaient l'air réelles. Il continua à marcher lorsque l'une d'elle trébucha sur lui. Elle perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long juste à côté de Zoro. Il en lâcha un cri de stupéfaction.

L'autre fille courut vers elle.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, oui, j'ai trébuché. »

Elles repartirent aussitôt, riant de nouveau. Stupéfait, l'épéiste les regarda s'éloigner, puis le décor changea à nouveau, et il se retrouva dans une forêt. Une forêt dotée d'immenses arbres, qui montaient si haut dans le ciel que Zoro n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Toujours dans un jardin ? Il n'apercevait ni grilles, ni manoir. Peu inquiet, il continua à marcher, et tomba au bout d'une dizaine de minutes sur une clairière. Les arbres semblaient s'être écartés, comme pour laisser place à quelque chose d'important, laissant enfin passer les rayons de la pleine lune. Une tombe trônait au centre de la clairière. Brillant d'un blanc éclatant, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subi les ravages du temps aucune fissure, aucune mauvaise herbe ne venait entraver son étrange mais élégante beauté. L'endroit semblait s'être arrêté dans le temps, tant le silence était pesant. Intrigué, Zoro s'approcha, et, glissant ses doigts sur la sépulture, il put lire, gravé en d'élégantes petites lettres : « _Ci-gît, le Comte du Temps_ ».

* * *

_(1) Quand je me l'imagine, je vois un truc tellement débile, haha..._


	9. Chapitre 8

_Un chapitre bien court cette fois-ci. Ah je manque de temps c'est fou. En tout cas merci à ceux qui me suivent et me lisent, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Histoire**

« En me promenant dans le manoir, j'ai découvert plein de documents sur cette île, sur ce manoir et ses occupants. C'est une demeure très, très ancienne, construite par des gens très fortunés. Au fil des décennies, leurs successeurs ont occupé cet endroit, puis, la lignée s'étant éteinte, il est passé entre les mains de nombreuses familles. Il y en a tellement que je ne peux même pas les compter. Apparemment, il se serait produit toutes sortes de choses entre ces murs des vols, des batailles, des meurtres, toutes sortes d'évènements sanglants ; les journaux locaux n'ont cessé de parler de ce manoir. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un manoir hanté, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce sont juste des évènements qui se produisent au fil des années, au sein des occupants qui ont été des truands, des bandits ou des gens fortunés.

Un beau jour, un homme vint s'installer dans le manoir. Je ne connais ni son nom, ni ses origines, je ne sais même pas à quelle époque il a existé. En tout cas, il était seul et il faisait… des recherches. A propos du temps. Apparemment, son rêve était de contrôler le temps. C'est assez fou comme idée mais après tout ce que l'on a vu jusqu'ici, on ne peut plus vraiment s'étonner… En tout cas, il vivait toujours reclus dans son manoir et seuls ses quelques serviteurs en sortaient pour faire ses courses. Mais même eux n'adressaient jamais la parole aux autres habitants, et ainsi de lugubres rumeurs circulaient régulièrement au sujet de cet homme, même s'il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Il y en a une qui était toutefois assez connue : on disait que le Compte voulait remonter le temps pour retrouver sa défunte épouse. C'est assez classique comme rumeur mais j'ai retrouvé quelques photos dans une chambre et elles pourraient correspondre à cette histoire. Enfin, ce n'est pas très important.

Des années durant, le Comte fit toutes sortes d'expériences, pendant si longtemps que plus personne ne croyait à cette histoire de temps. Plus personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait, même. Et puis, un après-midi, celui-ci sortit du manoir. Il alla sur la place du village. C'était un jour ensoleillé, un de ces jours doux et agréable, et de nombreux villageois étaient sortis dans les rues pour profiter du beau temps. Une foule se forma très vite autour du Comte. Personne ne l'avait encore jamais vu, ce noble qui vivait enfermé dans le majestueux manoir, près de la forêt. C'était un jeune homme approchant la trentaine, élégant, fringuant. Ses vêtements semblaient dater d'une époque lointaine. Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, il clamait : « Mesdames, messieurs, voyez la nouvelle invention révolutionnaire, qu'après des années et des années de recherches, j'ai réussi à élaborer ! J'y ai dédié mon argent, ma santé, ma vie ! » Devant les passants étonnés, il sortit de sa poche une petite montre à gousset. En or ancien, celle-ci était entourée d'une douce lueur orangée. « Souhaiteriez-vous voyager ? » Reprit le Comte, « En avez-vous assez de ce qu'est devenu ce monde ?» Personne ne lui répondit. Interdits, tous se demandaient dans quel délire cet étrange homme partait. Sans cesser de sourire, cet homme ouvrit sa montre, et commença à la remonter. « Il était bien plus facile de vivre, il y a quarante ans. Vous allez voir. »

A partir de là, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je me souviens seulement du sourire de dément de ce Comte. Il n'existe plus rien de clair à propos de cette île, je crois bien que personne n'en est jamais revenu. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette île étrange. Quant aux habitants, on n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'eux. »

A la fin du récit de Robin, Usopp, abasourdi, restait perdu dans ses pensées. _Contrôler le temps ? Vraiment ? C'est donc possible ? Alors, tous ces gens ont disparu car ils sont retournés quarante ans en arrière. Mais, si l'île est maintenant vide… Mais, d'ailleurs…_

« Robin, même avec des documents, même en fouillant pièce par pièce tout ce manoir, comment as-tu fait pour connaître autant de détails ?! Surtout lorsque ce Comte est allé présenter son invention ! C'est comme si… tu y… »

« J'y étais, en effet » Répondit calmement la brune.

Usopp fronça les sourcils, sans répondre.

« J'y étais, Usopp. Et maintenant que je t'ai raconté ce que je sais, tu dois nous sortir de là. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, son image se brouillait étrangement. Elle partait, Usopp le sentait. Où partait-elle, il n'en savait rien, mais bientôt, il se retrouverait à nouveau seul.

« Comment ça ? » S'écria-t-il, « On va s'en sortir, tous ensemble ! Où tu vas comme ça ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'aide, je comprends pas, on est tous dans le même bateau, qu'est-ce que je peux bien fa… »

« Usopp, nous sommes tous prisonniers, mais certains le sont encore plus que les autres. »

Et, sur ces paroles, l'image de Robin disparut complètement, laissant Usopp seul, totalement seul.


	10. Chapitre 9

_Bon, je me répète et je radote, mais je remercie encore tous ceux qui me laissent des review. Ca fait vraiment plaisir à lire quand on ouvre ses mails, sérieux.  
_

_J'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts, alors cette fois-ci, voilà deux chapitres d'un coup ! C'est parti !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Ballade  
**

Zoro marchait, encore et toujours.

« Je finirais bien par tomber sur quelqu'un » se disait-il, même s'il n'y croyait plus vraiment. Cela devait faire trois jours qu'il se baladait dans ce manoir, ne s'arrêtant que pour chercher quelque chose à manger ou pour piquer un somme, mais l'endroit était désespérément vide. Il y avait juste… ces scènes. Difficiles à décrire. C'était… comme si le manoir lui délivrait quelques souvenirs, des bribes du passé, de ce qui s'était déroulé en son sein au fil des années. Dans le salon, il apercevait un vieil homme distingué parler à sa femme, dans la cuisine, des dizaines de gens s'affairer à la préparation d'un repas. Il était témoin de banales scènes de famille, ou bien de sanglantes scènes de meurtres. « C'est bien une maison de fous, ça » se disait-il simplement. Tout en pensant calmement à toutes ces choses, le sabreur continuait de marcher, de marcher et d'assister à toutes ces scènes, tel le témoin d'un passé perdu.

* * *

« …Tout a commencé avec cet homme… Je ne sais rien de lui, il y a des tonnes de rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet mais je n'y croyais pas. Les gens l'appelaient le Comte, mais maintenant c'est le Comte du Temps. On ne connaît même pas son nom ou son prénom. Il était vraiment solitaire, comme coincé à l'intérieur de sa propre tête, c'est étrange de dire ça mais ça lui correspond bien… »

Peut-être que son regard de fauve l'avait touchée, ou peut-être cette fille se sentait-elle seule et était contente de pouvoir déverser tout ce qu'elle savait, et pensait, à quelqu'un; toujours était-il qu'elle restait debout devant la cellule de Sanji, et débitait d'un ton monocorde l'histoire de son île, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« … un jour, comme ça, pendant l'été, il est sorti de ce manoir, il a exhibé cette montre… Il parlait de choses bizarres, il répétait que le passé était bien mieux que le présent, qu'on pouvait enfin réparer ses erreurs, il parlait, parlait, puis il a fini par remonter cette montre. A ce moment-là, tout s'est mélangé, je n'y comprenais plus rien, les couleurs se mélangeaient et j'entendais plein de voix dans ma tête. Quand ça s'est arrêté, j'étais au même endroit, mais… Quarante ans plus tôt, comme il l'a dit. Pourtant, je n'étais pas avec tous les gens de la place. Je ne voyais même plus le Comte. J'étais toute seule, coincée dans le passé. »

Sanji fumait sa clope, adossé au mur de sa cellule. Tout en l'écoutant, il réfléchissait. Il essayait de se souvenir de ce poème, que Robin-chérie avait trouvé. Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà ? Il avait du mal à se souvenir. Ca paraissait si lointain. C'était si embrouillé… Embrouillé… Ah, voilà, embrouillé. C'était ça. Ce manoir n'avait aucun sens. Le fil du temps s'était déréglé. On vivait le passé. On oubliait le présent. Au moment même où ils ont mis les pieds sur cette île, ou peut-être était-ce en entrant dans ce manoir, ils se sont retrouvés coincés dans cet espace temporel étrange. Mais était-ce bien cela ? Jusqu'où ce champ déréglé pouvait-il bien s'étendre ? Suffisait-il d'y entrer pour en être prisonnier ? Et puis, tout n'était pas clair. Si cette fille s'est retrouvée coincée dans le passé, que faisait-elle ici ? Elle parlait des habitants… Ils sont toujours là… Mais quand est-ce que cette histoire s'est-elle déroulée ?

* * *

Après le départ de Robin, Usopp resta un très long moment, assis sur ce canapé. Il resta comme ça pendant des heures, peut-être même des jours, il ne le savait même pas. Ressassant les paroles de son amie, il finit par arriver à la même conclusion que Sanji.

_Cette île est totalement déréglée… Ce Comte ne contrôle pas le temps, il en est prisonnier, et nous aussi. _

Et puis, simultanément, le même souvenir revint dans leur esprit.

_Mort ou raison, _

_Sont les seules solutions._

Pas le choix, il fallait éclaircir tout ça.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 – Le Comte**

« Tch, ce poème n'est qu'un attrape-nigaud, regarde-nous, nous sommes morts et pourtant nous sommes toujours prisonniers de cet endroit. »

« Vous- vous êtes morts ? »

« Bien sûr, que crois-tu ? »

Surpris, Sanji replongea dans ses pensées. Il avait expliqué ce qu'il pensait de tout ça à sa nouvelle amie la fantôme.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment un fantôme, je suis, disons, un souvenir du passé. Une erreur dans le système. Le temps s'est comme arrêté, ici, donc je suis toujours là, mais dans le cours du temps normal, je suis bien morte. Cela fait des décennies, peut-être des siècles, je n'en sais rien, que cette histoire s'est déroulée. Que le Comte nous a emportés dans le passé. »

« Mais c'est un peu étrange… Ton corps a normalement été emporté dans le passé, aussi, non ? »

« N'essaye pas d'intellectualiser tout ça, ça ne servira à rien. Personne ne peut contrôler le temps, le Comte s'y est essayé et il a été puni. Il a déréglé le cours du temps d'une île entière et maintenant nous sommes coincés ici, à jamais. Il n'y a aucune logique à tout ça. Le temps se mélange, s'arrête, se bloque, puis il avance à nouveau. C'est tout. »

« Attends… Donc le Comte doit être quelque part, lui aussi ? »

« …Peut-être, je ne sais pas, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui, mais c'est bien possible. Après tout, il y a aussi quelques habitants de l'île, ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, mais bien que morts, ils sont encore là, comme moi. »

Une fausse vie, après la mort… Cette histoire était de plus en plus sordide. En apprenant cela, le blond se sentit comme… dégoûté. Se tenait devant lui des personnes du passé, qui étaient mortes mais qui pourtant parlaient, bougeaient, comme de vrais êtres humains.

_C'est contre-nature_. Finit-il par penser, en réprimant un frisson de dégoût. _Voilà pourquoi on se sent tous si mal dans cet endroit. _

Depuis son réveil, plein de choses lui étaient apparues plus claires, mais il ne comprenait pas encore tout. Il restait tellement de zones d'ombre. Et il ne trouva qu'un seul moyen de les éclaircir : trouver ce cher Comte du Temps.

* * *

« Salut. »

Douce voix murmurée au coin de l'oreille.

Cri perçant qui retentit dans la nuit.

Frayeur soudaine.

Nami se retourna vivement, et aperçut… Luffy.

« Luffy ! »

Chopper voulut sauter dans les bras de son capitaine, mais Nami le retint.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'était pas dans un état normal. » Expliqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, jaugeant le jeune homme du regard.

Ses yeux descendirent lentement vers son bras droit. Plein de sang. Un poignard au bout de la main. A qui appartenait ce sang ? Le capitaine était indemne, il n'avait pas une seule égratignure. Qui avait-il poignardé ? L'un des leurs ?

Nami se demanda si elle ne devenait pas folle. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça de Luffy ? Lui qui chérissait plus que tout ses amis ?

Mais en observant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, elle se dit que ce n'était pas Luffy, mais une toute autre personne, bien différente.

« C'est drôle de tomber sur vous, comme ça. »

C'était pourtant bien sa voix. Mais elle était plus mûre, plus assurée. Plus effrayante, aussi.

Il était debout au milieu du chemin, d'un calme froid.

« Je vous cherchais, tous. Où étiez-vous passés ? »

Il n'avait donc poignardé aucun des leurs, puisqu'il les cherchait.

« Je… ne sais pas. » Répondit simplement la rousse, indécise. Elle se demandait toujours si cette personne était bien Luffy. Et quelles étaient ses intentions.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Le vrai Luffy ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de détails. Ce... _sosie _avait l'air sacrément plus âgé.

En regardant mieux, Nami remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien autour de lui, tout était noir, comme s'il sortait du néant.

« Euh, Luffy ? » Demanda soudain Chopper.

Nami regarda à nouveau le visage du brun. Il était en train de la fixer ? Son regard était lointain. Il voyait bien au-delà, mais Nami ne s'en rendit pas compte, car un sourire carnassier s'étirait sur le visage du capitaine. Il était en position de combat, prêt à attaquer, peut-être même à tuer. Une telle puissance se dégageait de lui qu'elle crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter.

« Je vais mourir. » Se dit-elle.

Car il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas une seule chance de s'en sortir.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre ! J'en étais pas super satisfaite, en fait... Il est moins agréable à lire que les autres, je crois._


	12. Chapitre 11

****_C'est parti pour la suite de l'histoire ! Encore merci à ceux qui laissent une review huhu._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Face à face**

En moins d'une milliseconde, il disparut de sa vision. Elle voulut fermer les yeux, mais fut trop lente. Elle sentit une bourrasque d'air, puis le cri effrayé de Chopper, bien après que la bourrasque se soit évaporée. Ce qui s'était passé était d'une vitesse incroyable. Elle n'avait rien compris. Il avait soudainement attaqué, et l'avait atteinte avant même qu'elle n'ait pu fermer les yeux. C'était incroyable.

Nami rouvrit doucement les yeux.

_Je ne sens rien._

_Je n'ai rien._

Luffy ne l'avait pas attaquée. Il s'était simplement volatilisé.

Elle était indemne. La scène n'avait pas duré plus de trois minutes, mais elle l'avait laissée dans un état d'hébètement total. Tout un tas de questions s'ajoutèrent à celles déjà présentes, au fond de son esprit embrouillé.

* * *

_Je vois tous les "esprits"._

Il avait l'impression d'être dans les coulisses d'un spectacle grandeur nature. Il pouvait voir tous les habitants qui s'affairaient dans le manoir. Se faisant à manger. Se battant. Vivant. Il commença à leur demander à tous ce qu'ils savaient sur le Comte, et s'ils savaient où il pourrait le rencontrer.

Après avoir eu fini de parler à Fantôme, Sanji lui demanda de le libérer. Indifférente, elle accepta, et, après avoir ouvert sa cellule, elle lui souhaita bonne chance et s'éclipsa.

Depuis, le blond faisait sa petite enquête. Au deuxième jour, il devint assez connu dans le coin. « L'humain blondinet qui posait toutes sortes de questions », tel était son surnom. Parfois c'était : « le petit gars avec les sourcils en vrille », mais Sanji préférait le premier surnom. Très vite, les réponses devinrent toutes les mêmes. Ces gens ne savaient pas grand-chose sur ce Comte. Il était aussi mystérieux que ce manoir, et le cuistot commença à tourner en rond.

Et puis, en fin d'après-midi, le Comte vint rencontrer Sanji de lui-même.

Il en fut très surpris. Il avait ouvert une porte, et, assis dans un fauteuil, face à lui, se tenait l'homme tant recherché. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce fusse lui. Il avait l'air jeune, mais on sentait le poids des années reposer sur ses épaules. Il était souriant, mélancolique et froid. Tout ça à la fois. Ses habits étaient élégants, mais anciens. Il dégageait une aura différente des habitants de l'île que Sanji avait rencontrés. Ceux-ci avaient l'air perdu, égaré, ils étaient hagards et effacés. Cet homme, en revanche, était d'une assurance déconcertante. Pas du tout le genre à être prisonnier de quoi que ce soit. Sanji fronça les sourcils. Assurément, cet homme en savait long sur la situation. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qui se passait, et peut-être en tirait-il les ficelles.

« Ce n'est pas bien de fixer les gens comme ça. »

Voix grave, mesurée. Charismatique, même.

« Désolé. » Fit le blond. « Je suis Sanji. » Ajouta-t-il.

« On me nomme le Comte du Temps » Répondit l'autre. « Mais vous deviez déjà le savoir. »

« Oui. Je voulais vous parler. »

« Ah ? »

« Qu'avez-vous fait à cette île ? Et ce manoir, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? »

Silence pesant. Décidément, le malaise de Sanji ne faisait que croître. Il se sentait déplacé, en ce lieu, et il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter devant ce Comte. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Mais il n'en savait tellement rien sur la situation, et il était impossible de deviner les intentions de ce Comte. Etait-il amical ? Ou bien était-ce un ennemi redoutable, et dont il se devait de redouter ?

« Vous devez pourtant le savoir… J'ai modifié le cours du temps… »

Le ton était légèrement sarcastique. Oui, il savait déjà tout ça.

« Mais, je croyais qu'il était totalement déréglé. Je croyais que vous en étiez… prisonnier… »

L'homme éclata de rire. Un rire franc.

« Non, du tout ! » S'exclama-t-il, une fois calmé. « Tout est parfaitement sous contrôle, ne vous inquiétez pas. Toutes ces fenêtres de temps ouvertes toutes ensemble, sont sous mon contrôle. Elles m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil et j'y voyage à volonté. »

« Mais alors… C'est vous qui nous retenez tous prisonniers ? Vous tourmentez tous ces habitants… Ils sont... Il sont coincés dans une vie inexistante, ils sont coincés dans le néant ! »

« Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez pour eux ? Vous aussi, vous êtes coincés dans ce néant. » Sourire sarcastique. « Et vous n'en sortirez jamais. »

La colère, l'incompréhension et le mal-être que le blond retenaient jusque là manqua d'exploser.

« Vous êtes inhumain… » Dit-il à voix basse, tremblant de rage.

Le Comte le jaugea un instant, avant de répondre, l'air amusé.

« Non, je suis un génie. »

« LIBEREZ-NOUUS ! »

Les mots étaient sortis de ses entrailles, une rage fiévreuse contenue en eux. Ignorant qu'il pouvait hurler aussi fort, la jambe noire s'élança vers son ennemi en un bond. Vitesse et puissance. Coup de pied fatal. Celui qui coupe la respiration, déforme la cage thoracique, et brise les côtes. Mais dans l'instant, le coup n'atteignit que le fauteuil. Tissu qui se déchire et dossier arraché. Le Comte s'était enfui. Dans un autre espace-temps. Il était maintenant inatteignable, et Sanji se retrouva à nouveau seul, impuissant.

De rage, il finit de détruire le fauteuil, finit par briser tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, étagères, meubles, décorations il arracha les tableaux, fit voler la poussière, fissura les murs.

Puis il finit par s'effondrer au milieu de la pièce, des larmes d'impuissance et de rage mêlées à la sueur, coulant sur le sol dur et froid.


	13. Chapitre 12

_Aloha ! Déjà deux semaines depuis le dernier chapitre !? Oh, le temps, faudrait se calmer, là..._

_Merci Synodel pour tes encouragements (j'ai essayé de mettre un coeur, je n'ai pas réussi...) D'ailleurs c'est vrai que c'est un peu court, je devrais peut-être essayer de corriger le tir... Mais ça devient fatiguant à lire quand c'est trop long... Hm.. Bon, trêve de blabla, on y va !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Néant**

Sanji resta pendant très longtemps allongé sur le sol.

Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça auparavant. Tout espoir s'était envolé, et c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Le blond était toujours plein d'assurance, et pourtant, maintenant, il se sentait totalement perdu.

Bien que l'entrevue avec le Comte n'ait duré que quelques minutes, Sanji en avait appris beaucoup. Peut-être trop. Le temps était peut-être déréglé, mais c'était cet homme qui l'avait voulu. Tous ces espaces temporels ouverts en même temps étaient le terrain de jeu de ce sale salopard. Les habitants de l'île, l'équipage, et lui, Sanji, tous n'étaient que des pions, des marionnettes dont le Comte tirait les ficelles. Il détenait un pouvoir surpuissant. La maîtrise du temps le rendait hors d'atteinte, car personne n'est censé pouvoir contrôler le temps. Il était le maître du jeu, et cela le faisait bien rire.

Ce Comte avait emmené Sanji dans les coulisses du manoir pour le tourmenter, pour se moquer de lui. Pour le voir se démener, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune issue.

Que pouvait-il faire, à présent ?

* * *

_Je me promène au gré du vent, sans raison, sans but, je suis l'escrimeur du vent, lalala…_

Telles pourraient être les paroles d'une chanson accompagnant Zoro. Les cheveux au vent, marchant fièrement dans le manoir, le jardin, le sous-sol, partout où il pouvait avancer. N'importe qui lui aurait dit qu'il aurait été inutile de marcher comme ça, au petit bonheur la chance, pendant plusieurs semaines d'affilées. Car Zoro marchait depuis près d'un mois. Sans jamais reconnaître les lieux. Chaque jour restait une découverte, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se faire un plan de l'endroit. Sacré Zoro.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'épéiste était devenu très doué pour observer les images du passé. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être aussi des images du présent ou du futur. Dans cet endroit, on confondait un peu tout cela, à force. En tous les cas, il savait reconnaître tout de suite une scène n'appartenant pas à _son _présent. Il la voyait plus nettement. Savait que ces scènes s'étaient un jour déroulées, ou se dérouleraient, dans ce manoir. Etait tombé sur des scènes où étaient présents ses amis. Sanji qui détruit une pièce (toujours aussi dérangé, ce cuistot), Usopp qui dort sur un canapé, Robin qui se balade dans le manoir, Luffy qui devient sadique. Il était content de voir ses amis en bonne santé. Mais ne s'expliquait pas le changement d'attitude de son benêt de capitaine.

* * *

_J'ai toujours l'impression que quelque chose cloche…_

Après avoir dit tout ce qu'elle savait à Usopp, Robin continuait de chercher des indices dans le manoir, mais était descendue dans le jardin pour prendre l'air. Elle avait mis au clair la plus grande partie de ce mystère, mais de nombreuses choses restaient encore mystérieuses. Autant que possible, elle cherchait les endroits où s'ouvraient les fenêtres de temps, mais ils étaient totalement aléatoires.

Lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur quelqu'un, lorsqu'elle y pensait de toutes ses forces, elle voyait une fenêtre de temps s'ouvrir devant elle, dévoilant le présent (elle n'en était pas sûre, mais ce devait être le présent) de la personne à laquelle elle pensait. C'était un phénomène assez étrange, elle avait l'impression d'ouvrir une brèche dans l'espace, comme si elle était dans une bulle et qu'une partie de celle-ci fondait. Mais cela ne marchait pas à chaque fois. Elle devait sûrement se trouver à l'endroit adéquat pour pouvoir ouvrir ces brèches, et puis il fallait une concentration mentale sans faille, ce qui était assez difficile dans un endroit tel que celui-ci. Un endroit qui faisait naître à tout moment de nouveaux doutes dans vos esprits.

Tout de même.

C'était étrange qu'elle puisse ouvrir ces brèches. Seul le Comte, armé de sa montre à gousset, était censé pouvoir le faire. Si, même elle, en se concentrant, pouvait ouvrir une brèche temporaire, alors il manquait une énorme pièce du puzzle.

En tous cas, grâce à ces brèches, elle avait réussit à entrevoir Zoro qui courait dans le jardin, Nami et Chopper qui dormaient dans un grand lit à baldaquin, elle avait vu Luffy qui faisait également la sieste dans l'herbe, devant le manoir, et enfin, le plus important, elle avait assisté à l'entrevue entre Sanji et le Comte du Temps. Un incroyable coup de chance. Qui l'avait ensuite plongée dans un certain désarroi. Elle aurait voulu parler à Sanji, mais la brèche s'était refermée d'un seul coup, sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Quelque part, elle était dans le même état que Sanji, mais elle ne voulait pas croire au fait qu'ils étaient tous perdus. Cela paraissait étrange que le temps, qui soit à ce point déformé, puisse être contrôlé par un humain. Aussi intelligent qu'il soit, le Comte ne pouvait vivre ainsi pendant des décennies, seul, sans y perdre la raison. Hors il avait l'air parfaitement lucide, et en très bonne santé.

En voyageant sans cesse du passé au futur, il finirait obligatoirement par commettre une faute qui lui aurait fait perdre le contrôle. On parle toujours des gens qui se tuent dans leur passé, sans même le faire exprès.

Et puis, quel serait le but de ce Comte, pourquoi perdre des centaines de personnes dans le passé ? A quoi cela peut-il bien lui servir ? Pourquoi voyager sans cesse entre différentes époques ?

Mais peu importe le but, si cet homme avait réussi à créer une machine pour remonter le temps, et qu'il voyageait entre plusieurs espace-temps sans commettre d'erreurs et en gardant sa santé mentale, il devait être d'une intelligence terrifiante.

Dans ce cas-là, ils avaient très peu de chance de s'en sortir. Elle se sentit à nouveau découragée. Puis elle se souvint de la volonté inébranlable de son capitaine et sourit.

C'est alors qu'il apparut.


	14. Chapitre 13

_****La prochaine fois, ça sera plus long. Je pense. J'espère. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Doubles**

« Luffy ? »

Robin était stupéfiée.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, au beau milieu de l'étrange forêt qui entourait le manoir, Luffy était apparu devant elle. Mais il n'était pas apparu de la même manière que les autres.

D'habitude, une brèche, entourée de lumière, s'ouvrait devant l'archéologue. Ce n'était qu'une image, une vision.

Cette fois-ci, le capitaine était apparu devant elle, sans raison aucune, aussi palpable que pouvait l'être une personne normale, dans un endroit normal.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle l'avait pourtant vu en train de dormir devant le manoir. Mais ce Luffy était différent, tant par l'aura qu'il dégageait que par son apparence. Il avait changé de vêtements. Il portait une chemise ouverte sur un torse couvert de cicatrices, ainsi qu'un pantalon de couleur sombre. Habituel chapeau de paille, qui pendait derrière son cou. Visage mûr et froid. Ce Luffy-là avait l'air plus âgé. Pouvait-elle maintenant voir des images du futur ? Légèrement inquiète, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du poignard qu'il avait à la main, luisant faiblement sous la lumière de la lune. Les gouttes de sang s'écoulaient lentement sur la terre dans un bruit mat régulier.

« Robin ? »

Il avait le regard vague, comme s'il avait du mal à la voir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il eut l'air déconcerté.

« Ben, rien. On a toujours ce problème sur les bras. Faut que je bute l'autre, là. »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots d'une voix froide comme la glace. Robin n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de cet homme.

« Ca devient n'importe quoi, par ici. » Ajouta-t-il.

Elle était bien d'accord. Cette situation était incompréhensible, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait. Elle était absorbée par le fait qu'autour du capitaine, un autre monde semblait se bâtir. Il n'était pas dans le jardin du manoir, mais dans un endroit désertique. Il y faisait très sombre, et elle voyait le sable tournoyer sous l'action d'un vent puissant. Plus elle regardait et plus elle voyait les détails. Des gens se battaient derrière lui.

« Robin, c'est vraiment bizarre, c'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive mais t'as l'air changée par rapport à tout à l'heure. »

« … Ah ? » Elle ne l'écoutait que distraitement.

« Ouais, j'ai vu Nami et Chopper tout à l'heure, ils avaient l'air de se méfier de moi. »

Il fit un sourire sadique en prononçant cette phrase, et Robin se dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange à ce qu'ils se méfient de lui.

« Tu devrais pas rester debout là à rien faire, c'est dangereux. »

Sur ce, il lança son poignard qui passa à deux centimètres du visage de l'archéologue, et au vu du sourire effrayant qui s'étala sur le visage de Luffy, il avait touché sa cible. Robin ne se retourna pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne verrait que la forêt et ses arbres derrière elle. Prise d'un doute soudain, elle tendit la main vers lui, doucement, tout en posant la question qui depuis le début de cette aventure ne cessait de la tourmenter.

« Luffy, je peux savoir c… »

Elle s'arrêta alors en plein milieu de sa phrase, sa main tendue à mi-chemin, entre eux deux. Les yeux écarquillés, elle avait l'air pétrifiée. Le brun ne semblait pas tranquille, lui non plus. Il avait froncé les sourcils, l'air méfiant. Il l'avait senti.

Derrière lui, se tenait une autre Robin. Plus âgée. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire complice, puis l'illusion se volatilisa comme de la fumée.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

* * *

Toujours dans un état semi-léthargique, Sanji s'était relevé et avait commencé à errer dans le manoir, tel un fantôme. Il n'avait plus envie de rien faire et ne songeait plus à rien, à part continuer de marcher dans la demeure. Il se disait qu'il finirait sûrement par devenir comme les autres esprits, effacés et sans la moindre volonté de vivre. Enfin, non, il ne deviendrait pas comme eux, se reprit-il, après avoir vu un habitant de l'île, accroupi dans un coin, marmonnant une suite de paroles incompréhensible au mur. Il devait bien sûr trouver All Blue, il n'était pas question de se laisser abattre comme ça. Il recommença à réfléchir au Comte, et au moyen de détourner ses pouvoirs, mais il avait à nouveau l'impression de vouloir résoudre un casse-tête insoluble. Il se mit ensuite à penser à Nami-chérie et à Robin-chérie. Il se remémora leurs formes parfaites, leurs douces voix et leurs chevelures soyeuses. _Elles aussi sont coincées ici. Mais où avais-je la tête !? Je ne sais même pas ce qui leur est arrivé, et pendant tout ce temps, qu'est-ce que je faisais !? C'est indigne de moi, elles sont peut-être en danger, il faut que je les retrouuve !_

Retrouvant alors toute sa fougue, les yeux en cœur et les jambes courant si vite qu'on ne distinguait plus qu'une forme floue, Sanji se mit à courir (tourbillonner ?) dans le manoir, sous les yeux ébahis des habitants de l'île, passant devant un Zoro blasé, criant les noms de ses dulcinées et envoyant de la poussière en tout sens.


	15. Chapitre 14

_Cette fois-ci, un chapitre avant le week-end ! Youpi !_

_Il semble un peu plus long que les autres, mais bon, je me dis qu'après tout je ne vais pas me forcer à les faire plus longs, ils se termineront quand ce sera le bon moment, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Illusion**

_Je viens de voir quelque chose d'incroyable._

Robin venait de voir son futur. Elle venait de se voir dans le futur.

Cela expliquait donc le fait qu'il y ait deux Luffy. Cette "brèche" s'était ouverte et ils avaient pu se voir et se parler à travers, malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient pratiquement à des époques différentes. Il avait l'air réellement présent, en se tenant ainsi à côté d'elle, mais il n'était donc qu'une illusion.

Il a drôlement changé, se dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Le Luffy du futur était devenu sacrément charismatique, et vraiment très puissant. Cette pensée la rassura à propos de leur avenir : ils s'en sortiraient donc tous. Une autre pensée la fit se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son capitaine pour qu'il devienne comme cela. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais distingué la moindre parcelle de sadisme ou de subtilité chez le brun.

Elle se sentait encore un peu ébranlée par cette vision, c'était une sensation si étrange de se voir soi-même dans le futur. Mais cette image n'était qu'une illusion. Ce n'était pas comme les brèches qu'elle voyait d'habitude, et, comme le Comte, elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de voyager entre elles.

Enfin, au moins, un mystère s'était résolu.

* * *

La voix de Sanji le tira de ses songes. L'esprit encore embrumé, Usopp se releva sur le canapé d'où il s'était endormi. Il jeta un œil sur la porte ouverte et aperçut une forme noire passer à toute vitesse, suivit d'un nuage de poussière.

« Sanjii !? »

D'abord abasourdi, le tireur d'élite ferma la bouche puis sauta précipitamment sur ses jambes, attrapa son sac et suivit les traces du blond tout en l'appelant.

« HE ! IMBECILE DE SANJI ! »

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put puis attrapa un chandelier posé sur un meuble, et le lança de toutes ses forces. L'objet sembla atteindre la tête du blond mais il ne fit que rebondir, comme si le cuistot, avec ses tourbillons, l'avait dévié.

« J'y crois pas ! Cette espèce de... Hé ! HE ! NAMI EST ICII ! »

Long cri usant toute la force de sa voix. En un éclair, Sanji était de retour.

« Nami-chérie !? Où ça !? »

« Désolé mon vieux, j'ai dit ça pour que tu te retournes. »

« ... Ah. »

Le cuisinier se calma immédiatement, puis commença à sortir une clope de sa poche.

« T'es même pas content de me voir, Sanji ? » Demanda Usopp avec un sourire.

Petit arrêt. Yeux qui s'écarquillent.

« ... Mais ? Usopp ! Comment ça se fait !? On a pu se retrouver ! » Répondit soudainement Sanji dans un sourire, comme s'il venait de réaliser. (Pas « comme si », en fait...)

« Je rêve, t'es vraiment à l'ouest, toi ! »

« Désolé, c'est parce que j'ai pendant trop longtemps oublié de penser à mes déesses que maintenant elles occupent 300% de mes préoccupations. »

« Pense d'abord à comment on pourrait faire pour se sortir d'ici. »

« Haha, ah ! Mais il faut que je t'explique, d'abord... »

* * *

_Ce n'est pas bien. Il faut respecter les morts._

Campé sur ses deux pieds, les bras croisés, Zoro méditait.

_Mais il n'est pas mort. L'autre pervers de sourcils en vrille l'avait bien dit. Reste que c'est une sépulture, et qu'on ne doit pas violer les sépultures._

Le sabreur avait par hasard croisé Sanji, et, bien qu'indifférent à ce que le cuistot pouvait faire, il s'était retrouvé juste à côté de lui, et d'Usopp. Il leur avait parlé mais aucun des deux ne semblait le voir, ce n'était ainsi qu'une de ces "illusions". Il avait tout de même pu suivre leur conversation et pu ainsi entendre l'histoire de l'entrevue entre le Comte et Sanji. Une chose était sûre, ce gars-là était la source de leurs problèmes, et Zoro aurait bien aimé lui faire goûter de ses lames. Puis, en se baladant à nouveau dans le manoir, il avait fini par se retrouver, sans savoir comment, devant la tombe du Comte.

_Cette tombe n'est pas une illusion puisque je peux la toucher. Serais-je dans le futur ? Que verrais-je si j'ouvrais cette sépulture ? Un corps en décomposition ? Un squelette ? Un homme vivant ? Plein d'illusions, des secrets, cette horrible invention ? Se prendre la tête comme ça ne sert à rien. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de découvrir la vérité. _

Zoro rouvrit les yeux, décroisa les bras et sortit sereinement deux sabres de leur fourreau.

« T'es pas mort, t'as pas besoin d'avoir une tombe. » Dit-il simplement.

* * *

Une pièce chichement décorée, à l'ancienne, remplie de tableaux somptueux. Une cheminée où crépite un feu inquiétant. Un grand fauteuil, recouvert de velours, les pieds peints en doré, d'où dépasse un bras.

« Cette tombe est faite d'un marbre très rare, on ne tranche pas ça avec de simples sabres, mon bon monsieur. »

Une voix amusée s'élevait du fauteuil. Le bras qui en dépassait attrapa un verre posé sur une petite table, rempli d'un liquide d'une étrange couleur. Mais plus que le liquide, c'étaient les différentes images qui se mouvaient devant l'homme du fauteuil qui étaient intrigantes. Dans la première, on y apercevait une jeune femme rousse et un tanuki qui dormaient. Dans la seconde, un homme blond en costard et un autre homme au long nez qui parlaient activement. Dans la troisième, un homme à l'étrange chevelure verte, un sabre dans chaque main, qui se tenait devant une magnifique sépulture blanche, au milieu d'une clairière éclairée par la pleine lune. La scène semblait comme figée dans le temps, seules les branches des arbres alentours ondulaient doucement sous une brise légère.

« Que vas-tu faire ? C'est la première fois que des personnes résistent aussi longtemps. Cela va faire une semaine. »

Dans la troisième image, qui semblait flotter doucement dans les airs, l'homme aux cheveux verts avait croisé ses mains sur sa poitrine, prenant avec ses sabres une étrange position. Les yeux fermés, il semblait se préparer.

Puis, soudainement, il ouvrit les yeux et en un éclair trancha la tombe.

Les arbres alentours semblèrent s'agiter, puis tout redevint normal. Rien ne se passa.

Le Comte pencha la tête de côté, en souriant. Puis le sourire s'effaça légèrement, et les sourcils se froncèrent. Il se réinstalla sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

Dans l'étrange illusion qui flottait dans les airs, toute à la droite du Comte, la tombe s'était ouverte, l'homme s'était avancé, et il semblait s'être figé de surprise.


	16. Chapitre 15

_J'ai été suuuper productive ces derniers jours, une inspiration soudaine m'est venue et j'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire les chapitres suivants. Donc en voilà un tout chaud. _

_Saemoon, tu me fais rire haha. Quoi ? Elle craint, ma réponse ? Comment ça !?  
_

_Bon, un dernier conseil, connectez-vous le jour de Noël, uhu. Maintenant, en avant !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - Nouvelles**

Zoro fixait la pénombre de la tombe, le visage vide de toute émotion. Il se demandait, _qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien signifier ? Je ne suis pas dans le futur ? _Il en observait encore et encore l'intérieur, comme si des explications toutes faites allaient sortir de cette boîte vide, ridiculement vide.

* * *

« ROBIIIIN-CHEERRIIIIIEEEE ! »

Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, Sanji, mu par une volonté et une motivation inébranlables, retrouva assez rapidement l'une de ses ladys. Il était si heureux que ses larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter et il dut s'agenouiller devant Robin, essuyant son visage ruisselant avec une manche et vagissant une suite de mots plus ou moins compréhensibles. Usopp, marchant derrière le cuistot d'un pas nonchalant, ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard désespéré. Robin, quant à elle, souriait chaleureusement.

« Nous nous sommes enfin retrouvés. » Dit-elle, toujours en souriant.

« Oui, et d'ailleurs, tu m'as abandonné d'une manière horrible ! J'étais encore plus perdu qu'avant ! » S'écria Usopp sur un ton de reproche.

« Désolée, mais je me disais qu'il valait mieux dire ce que je savais à quelqu'un, par précaution. »

Elle jeta un œil à Sanji, toujours par terre.

« Après ta disparition, je me suis dis que tout n'était pas encore clair. Il y a de grandes lacunes dans mon raisonnement, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui cloche. »

« On devrait commencer par mettre en commun tout ce que l'on sait, » Commença Usopp, après un petit moment de réflexion, « Sanji m'a raconté des choses intéressantes, lui aussi. »

« Oui ! Oui-oui-oui-c'est vrai ! » Bondit soudainement l'intéressé, en levant un bras, comme un écolier, prêt à raconter sa folle épopée.

« L'entrevue avec le Comte ? Je suis déjà au courant. » Intervint la brune, avec un sourire amusé.

Le bras du blond se baissa tristement. Même ses cheveux semblèrent s'aplatir de déception.

* * *

_1. Le Comte est prévoyant et il a décidé de construire sa tombe très en avance._

_2. Le Comte est un mort-vivant et il s'est relevé de sa tombe._

_3. Le Comte est un vampire et il revient dormir là toutes les nuits._

...

_Mince. Si c'est bien un vampire, j'aurais dû rester là-bas pour le guetter et le trancher quand il reviendrait se coucher._

Se retournant soudainement, Zoro fixa les profondeurs de la forêt, hésitant.

_Mais je sais plus comment on y retourne. Enfin, si, bien sûr, je suis capable de retrouver cette sale tombe, mais ça me ferait perdre du temps pour rien. Après tout, ça doit pas être un vampire. Il a mordu personne._

_..._

_4. ...Quelqu'un a construit cette tombe parce qu'il voulait y mettre le Comte dedans mais il a pas réussi._

_5. Le Comte est à la fois mort et pas mort, donc il a une tombe mais il est pas dedans... Oula, non, ça tient pas, ça..._

_6. ...Le Comte a construit sa tombe en avance parce qu'il avait eu une inspiration soudaine et... Ah, mais non, j'ai déjà dit un truc comme ça tout à l'heure..._

_7. ... C'était quoi déjà, mes autres idées ?..._

Décidément, Zoro avait bien du mal à s'expliquer le pourquoi de cette tombe vide. C'était aussi étrange que ce manoir. Finalement, il se dit que ce n'était qu'une tombe vide et qu'elle ne signifiait rien du tout. Là-dessus, il reprit joyeusement sa marche et pénétra dans le manoir.

* * *

Autre part, dans les profondeurs de ce même manoir, le Comte s'était levé de son fauteuil. L'air légèrement inquiet, il posa son verre, attrapa une veste. Tout en l'enfilant, les illusions qui se tenaient devant lui se volatilisèrent doucement, comme de la fumée. Le visage totalement fermé, il sortit alors de la pièce. Il passa devant un habitant de l'île qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

D'un pas rapide, le Comte se dirigea vers des escaliers de pierre. Il les grimpa rapidement, d'un pas régulier. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais gardait les yeux rivés droit devant lui, déterminé. Les escaliers menaient à un long couloir, dont les murs en pierre brut, éclairés seulement par des torches enflammées, donnaient à l'endroit un air de château médiéval. Le long couloir se terminait par une porte en bois ancien, à l'air plutôt solide. Et cette porte, menait au rez-de-chaussée, dans le salon. Tout près de l'endroit où, à l'instant même, se tenaient trois pirates qui parlaient avec animation, de grands sourires aux lèvres.


	17. Chapitre 16

_Joyeux Noël ! Merry Christmas ! Feliz Navidad ! Meri Kurisumasu ! (On va s'arrêter un peu, maintenant...)_

_Où sont les cadeaux ? Cadeaux ? Et voilà un super Christmas combo de chapitres ! Ne remerciez pas le père Noël, c'est grâce à moi s'ils sont là._

_Régalez-vous. Vous aurez plus jamais trois chapitres d'affilés (entres autres parce que la fin se rapproche dangereusement), bonne lecture huhu._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 - Sentence**

« Donc, quand on se concentre vraiment, on peut voir d'autres époques devant nous... »

« C'est quand même étrange, non ? »

« Soit il y a une faille dans le système, soit le pouvoir de ce Comte n'est pas si invincible que ça... »

« Et donc, tu as pu nous voir dans le futur ? »

« Oui, enfin, je n'ai vu que Luffy et moi. J'ai vu une ombre noire virevolter dans les airs, aussi, c'était peut-être toi, Sanji. Tu avais l'air de courir dans les airs, je crois. »

« Ah, vraiment ?! »

Le blond s'était exclamé avec un sourire de gamin. Robin lui sourit en retour.

« En tout cas, le Comte tire son incroyable confiance du fait qu'il nous a tendu un piège et que nous sommes tous royalement tombés dedans. Il sait des choses dont nous n'avons pas idée, je pense. »

« Tu as un plan pour en savoir plus ? »

« Fouiller dans le manoir ne nous mènera pas à grand-chose, je pense. C'est ce que je fais depuis des jours. Peut-être que les autres ont découvert des choses intéressantes, eux aussi, il faudrait qu'on essaye de les retrouver. »

« C'est vrai qu'on a pu se retrouver, tous les trois. Ca ne me parait pas si impossible, maintenant. » Commenta Usopp, songeur.

« Ca doit être une question de mental. Sanji était si déterminé à nous retrouver, qu'il a fini par y arriver. Sa motivation était sans faille. »

« BIEEEN SUUUR, Robin-chérie ! » S'exclama Sanji, en se dandinant. Il s'arrêta soudainement, comme frappé par la foudre. « Nami-chérie ! » Gronda-t-il simplement.

« Attends un peu avant de courir la chercher » Le calma Usopp, en attrapant son bras, « Et après avoir retrouvé tout le petit monde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Robin mit un certain temps pour répondre, et ce fut Sanji qui parla d'abord.

« Vous savez, » Commença-t-il, tirant sur sa cigarette. « Je me suis dis, il n'y a pas très longtemps, que peut-être le Comte détenait quelque chose comme le pouvoir d'ouvrir des fenêtres, du passé, du présent, du futur, mais que ce n'était que des images. Qu'il pouvait seulement les observer. Mais que, maintenant, grâce à son invention, il pouvait voyager entre elles. Pourtant, avec ce que Robin-chérie a dit, cette théorie me chiffonne. Pourquoi nous aussi, on pourrait ouvrir des fenêtres ? Ca ne colle pas. »

« Tu n'as pas tort » Admit la brune. « Même avec l'hyp... »

Elle s'était interrompue, mais tous avaient senti la même chose. L'atmosphère venait brusquement de changer. La température semblait avoir chuté de plusieurs dizaines de degrés.

« Alala, alala, non, ce n'est pas bien... »

Une voix glaciale provenait de l'ombre, à quelques mètres du petit groupe. Les trois pirates se repositionnèrent face à la source de la voix, sur leur garde.

Le Comte émergea lentement des ténèbres, tenant entre le pouce et l'index un chapeau brun, à l'ancienne. Un mince sourire s'étalait sur son visage, mais il n'était pas pareil que lors de son entrevue avec Sanji. Cette fois-ci, ses yeux étaient froids comme la glace, son visage, bien qu'en apparence souriant, semblait gelé. Le blond aurait cru voir des crocs acérés cachés derrière ces minces lèvres.

_Les choses ne vont pas comme il le veut. Il s'est déplacé pour régler ces problèmes que nous sommes, une bonne fois pour toute, ça ne va pas du tout. _

Sanji réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers.

« Ca ne va pas du tout, non... » Sanji sursauta légèrement. Le Comte continuait de parler d'une voix chantante. Paradoxalement, sa voix semblait également pleine de menaces. « Vous ne devriez pas vous regrouper comme cela, tous ensemble... Vous ne profiterez pas pleinement de ma jolie demeure... »

« Ca ne sert à rien de discuter avec lui » Murmura Usopp.

« Usopp, tu couvres mes arrières et tu protèges Robin » Souffla en retour Sanji, comme dans un grondement.

Le tireur d'élite lui jeta un regard de confirmation, et, alors que le Comte baissait les yeux pour enlever une petite poussière de sa veste, Sanji se jeta sur lui, dans un coup de pied ravageur.

L'esquive, la fuite, la contre-attaque ? Comment l'homme allait-il réagir ? Il n'allait pas fuir, cette fois, cet homme ne partirait pas avant d'avoir accompli ce qu'il avait décidé de faire.

Dans son élan, Sanji gardait les yeux rivés sur le visage du Comte. Il visait sa tête, et était si concentré que ce qui l'entourait n'était qu'un vague tourbillon de couleur. Au dernier moment, le Comte releva les yeux, et tout devint noir. La seule chose que retint Sanji, c'était ces yeux d'un bleu glacé, d'une clarté impressionnante. La froideur, la complexité, la douleur qu'ils exprimaient, le blond n'arriverait pas à l'oublier.

_Allez donc goûter à un petit repos au pays des morts._

Cette phrase, prononcée d'un ton glacial, méprisant, fut la seule chose qu'Usopp, Robin, et Sanji, entendirent, avant de sombrer dans des abîmes sans fin.

* * *

Zoro s'était immobilisé, l'air méfiant. L'atmosphère du manoir avait changé. La demeure semblait plus sinistre, plus oppressante. Comme, à priori, les bâtiments ne pouvaient être vivants, le sabreur se dit que le maître suprême des lieux, alias le Comte du Temps, devait être de mauvais poil. Et ce devait sûrement être ses compagnons, ou lui-même, Zoro, qui l'avait énervé. L'autre était peut-être tombé sur sa sépulture tranchée en deux. Tiens, et puis, cette tombe, ce n'était peut-être qu'une mise en scène. La clairière, la pleine lune, la pierre blanche, tout ça... Mais pourquoi donc ? Faudrait qu'il en parle à Robin, elle, elle aurait pu faire des liens pour comprendre tout ça.

L'air pensif, il leva les yeux au plafond, se demandant pourquoi tout paraissait si sombre, à présent. Puis, lentement, ses yeux se tournèrent vers sa droite.

L'épaule appuyée contre le mur, le Comte l'observait d'un air amusé. Il ne semblait pas énervé, mais à nouveau tout joyeux. Zoro se dit qu'il avait dû régler son "petit souci".

« T'as fait quelque chose à mes amis ? » Demanda l'escrimeur.

L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui sembla d'abord, pendant une fraction de seconde, surpris. Puis, d'une poussée de l'épaule, il se remit droit et répondit, l'air faussement hautain :

« Je n'ai rien à dire à quelqu'un qui a violé ma tombe. »

« C'était même pas ta vraie tombe, y'avait rien dedans. »

« C'est normal, je m'en suis relevé. »

« ... Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Bien sûr que si ! En domptant le temps, j'ai réussi à déjouer la mort ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ?! »

En disant cela, le Comte avait écarté les bras. Un grand sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres, ses yeux brillaient, mais aucune lueur malsaine n'y était inscrite. L'homme semblait heureux de ses exploits, à la manière d'un petit enfant. Autour de lui, cependant, un noir anormal semblait s'être étendu.

Zoro l'observa quelques secondes, puis il se détourna, et partit, tout en grognant :

« T'es totalement barré. J'ai rien à te dire. »

Le Comte baissa doucement les bras, son sourire toujours figé sur le visage. Il semblait surpris d'être si vite abandonné. Il observa l'homme aux cheveux verts partir, sans faire le moindre geste. Lorsque l'escrimeur eut disparu au détour d'un couloir, le Comte baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux, tout en esquissant un sourire, de nature plus inquiétante, cette fois. Il semblait réprimer un ricanement. _Et ça repart_, chantonna-t-il. _Un, deux, trois tours de passe-passe et le spectacle continu !_

Marchant dans le couloir sombre, Zoro regardait droit devant lui, le visage résolu. Bien des choses lui échappaient, mais il avait maintenant une certitude. Il savait reconnaître le mensonge dans les yeux des petits malins, aussi bons acteurs soient-ils.

_Jolie mise en scène_, ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer, dans un sourire carnassier.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 - Abîmes**

Le souffle anormalement court, les yeux écarquillés, la sueur perlant sur le front, Usopp essayait de déterminer l'endroit où il avait atterri. Il avait beau se retourner, avancer ses mains devant lui, à tâtons, ouvrir au maximum ses yeux, il ne distinguait rien du tout. Partout, ce n'était que ténèbres. Des ténèbres si sombres, si épaisses, qu'il eut l'impression d'être tombé dans un autre monde. Il se sentait suffoquer.

_Non, calme-toi. Respire. Doucement. Ca va aller. _

Il approcha ses doigts à quelques millimètres de ses yeux.

_Je peux encore distinguer mes mains. Je ne suis pas aveugle. _

Il s'assit maladroitement sur le sol. Il se sentait totalement perdu. Il était plongé dans des ténèbres totales. Comment pourrait-il s'en sortir, s'il ne voyait rien ? Et si c'était sans fin ?

_Le monde des morts. _

Tout en songeant aux paroles du Comte, le brun se dit que l'homme devait bluffer. _Le monde des morts, n'importe quoi. Il contrôle seulement le temps, il ne peut pas nous envoyer dans __**différents**__ mondes._

D'ailleurs, Robin, Sanji et lui avaient pu se retrouver, et ça n'était apparemment pas prévu. Alors, question "contrôle de temps", il y avait du progrès. Quoiqu'il en soit, Usopp ne savait pas du tout comment il avait pu être envoyé ici. Quel était cet endroit ? Devait-il attendre que ce Comte daigne l'en sortir, comme il déciderait de lever la sentence d'un animal désobéissant ?

* * *

« ROBIIIIN-CHEERIIIE ! »

Sanji attendit un petit moment. Seul le silence assourdissant lui répondait. Il pouvait aussi distinguer un léger écho.

« ROOOOOBIIIIN... CHEEERIIIE ! »

Le blond attendit deux secondes, avant d'hurler également le nom de Nami, pour faire bonne mesure. Il prit une grande inspiration, et cria une nouvelle fois leurs noms. Après un instant d'hésitation, il cria aussi celui d'Usopp. Après tout, ce zozo aussi devait être coincé dans cet endroit étrange.

Comme absolument personne ne lui répondait, le cuistot abandonna la partie, et s'assit sur le sol. Il sortit une cigarette, et son briquet presque vide. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait marché pendant un bon moment dans les ténèbres, l'objet à la main, dans l'espoir de distinguer l'endroit où il était, de trouver une quelconque sortie. Mais il n'avait rien vu du tout. Les ténèbres étaient si profondes que la petite flamme n'éclairait pas bien loin, et, partout où il était allé, il n'avait vu que du vide. Cet endroit semblait s'étendre à l'infini, et Sanji avait bien l'impression d'être la seule chose présente. Pas d'objets, pas d'humains. Rien que du néant. Il ne se sentait pas très inquiet pour le moment, mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander dans quel état il sera dans quelques jours, lorsqu'il n'aura ni bu, ni mangé. Il se sentait à nouveau totalement impuissant face à ce Comte, qui les avait si facilement neutralisé, tous les trois. Seul lui devait savoir comment faire pour les en sortir. La manière dont il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase... _"allez goûter à un petit repos"..._ C'était plus une punition qu'une attaque. Il comptait sûrement les faire sortir de cet endroit, à un moment ou à un autre. Combien de temps allait durer cette lente torture ?

* * *

Des dizaines et des dizaines de bras s'étendaient en ligne droite, un nouveau poussant à chaque fois dans la paume du précédent.

_Rien à faire, cet endroit semble s'étendre à l'infini, dans toutes les directions._

Les bras s'envolèrent.

_Ce n'est pas le monde des morts, mais bien des gens ont dû périr dans ces abîmes. _

Robin, une main sur les hanches, se prit le menton de son autre main.

Marcher ne servirait à rien, ce n'est pas de cette manière que l'on doit en sortir. Peut-être par la force mentale, alors ? Comme pour les images qu'elle avait pu voir, elle devrait se concentrer à fond sur... sur quoi ? Ses amis ? Le Comte ? Son envie de sortir d'ici ? Elle n'était pourtant pas sûre de ces options. Des pensées l'assaillaient sans cesse, sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. _Peut-on vraiment nous en sortir par nous-mêmes ? Pourrais-je supporter cet endroit pendant une longue période ? Ne vais-je pas en perdre la raison ? Et si le futur où j'ai vu Luffy, et où je me suis vue, n'était pas réel ?_

Et seul ce noir oppressant lui répondait, la narguant, lui renvoyant ses questions à la figure.

_Il faudrait que je me rattache à une certitude, une vérité. _Pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Et elle commença à chercher, avec l'impression de fouiller dans du vide.

* * *

« Hé, vous deux. Oh. Hé. HE ! »

Nami ouvrit les yeux, cligna des paupières. L'image d'abord floue de Zoro apparut devant elle. Lorsqu'elle émergea totalement de ses songes, elle put distinguer son air grognon et ses sourcils froncés. Il n'avait même pas l'air inquiet, ou heureux de les voir.

« J'ai eu des réveils plus agréables... » Murmura-t-elle, en se mettant en position assise.

A côté d'elle, Chopper se levait également.

« Zoro ! » S'écria-t-il, « Comment as-tu fait pour nous retrouver !? »

« ... J'sais pas. »

« ... »

« Vous faisiez que dormir pendant tout ce temps ? Faut que vous m'aidiez à retrouver les autres, Robin, Usopp, le pervers. J'ai des infos à leur donner. »

« Ah, vous avez appris des choses !? » S'exclama Nami dans un sourire. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, ton info ? »

« Plus tard. Mène-moi à eux, d'abord. »

« Et comment tu veux que je sache où ils sont !? » S'énerva la rousse.

« J'sais pas, moi, débrouille-toi ! »

« Tu viens comme ça, tu nous balances tes problèmes à la figure, et tu me dis quoi !? _Débrouille-toi_ !? Mais tu me prends pour quoi !? »

Chopper observait la scène d'un air effrayé. La crise de nerfs guettait.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça !? On est du même côté, j'te signale, je veux sortir d'ici autant que toi ! Ma parole t'es vraiment hystérique ! »

Au mot "hystérique", les yeux de Nami s'agrandirent et elle abattit son poing sur le crâne de l'escrimeur.

« Abruti de Zoro ! » Lança-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Chopper regarda Zoro, lui dit, avec un signe du bras (de la patte ?) : « Allez, viens », et sortit à son tour de la pièce. L'escrimeur, quant à lui, était accroupi, une main sur la bosse qui venait de se former. Il grogna « Sale sorcière folle ! » avant de leur emboîter le pas, marmonnant encore des paroles inaudibles.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 - La force de l'amour** _(ou de l'obsession, plutôt...)_

Energie en charge.

Motivation en hausse exponentielle.

Images de Robin-chérie en défilement automatique.

Sanji-prêt-au-départ.

Jauge d'énergie pleine.

Départ imminent.

Trois...

Deux...

Un...

« ROOOOOOBIIIIN-CHEEEEEEERIIIE ! »

* * *

« Qu-quoi !? »

Usopp se releva précipitamment. Il était allongé sur le dos et fixait les ténèbres sans penser à rien de particulier, lorsqu'il ressentit une violente secousse, comme si quelqu'un s'était brusquement mis à courir. La secousse semblait venir de loin, et elle s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« C'était quoi, ça !? Y'a quelqu'un !? »

* * *

Le poing crispé, le Comte contemplait les illusions qui se tenaient devant lui avec, semblait-il, de la colère. Ses yeux brillants s'étaient arrêtés sur deux pirates et un tanuki qui marchaient d'un pas rapide dans un couloir. Ils semblaient échanger des informations intéressantes, et le Comte les regardait avec agacement. Il s'adossa ensuite à son fauteuil, posant son bras sur l'accoudoir. Il semblait réfléchir. Dans un coin de la pièce, apparut alors un jeune homme brun. Il portait une veste rouge, un pantalon bleu. Un chapeau de paille était posé sur sa tête. Il était apparu très furtivement, sans que l'on sache comment. Il entrouvrit les lèvres :

« Voulez-vous que j'intervienne ? »

Le Comte sursauta. Tout en se retournant pour regarder son visiteur, il dit :

« Ah, c'est toi ? Tu aurais pu prévenir, ou entrer par la porte... »

« Désolé. »

Le brun souriait, l'air inquiétant. Ses grands yeux étaient écarquillés, regardant le Comte fixement, donnant à son visage un air de pantin figé.

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? » Questionna l'homme assis dans le fauteuil.

« Je ne sais pas. Les poignarder ? »

La voix de l'homme au chapeau de paille semblait lointaine, comme celle d'un esprit.

« ... Tu veux toujours poignarder tout le monde... Mais ce n'est pas drôle, après. Ca n'a pas d'intérêt. »

« Si l'on ne fait rien, ils vont finir par découvrir la vérité. »

« ... On verra bien à ce moment-là. »

« ... D'accord. Très bien. »

* * *

Robin était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les bras autour des jambes, la tête dans les bras, les yeux fermés. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ces ténèbres, et ce silence assourdissant. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas paniquer, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir grandir une boule de peur, au fond de son ventre. _Se rattacher à une certitude. Se rattacher à une certitude. Une vérité. Il faut sortir d'ici._

Elle ouvrit les yeux, le regard vide. Ses pensées vagabondaient, sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les contrôler.

_Je n'ai peut-être pas une si grande force mentale que ça. Il faudrait que je me convainque de quelque chose... Mais ces ténèbres ont un effet anormal sur moi..._

Elle sentait le désespoir s'insinuer en elle. Une sorte de tristesse, de léthargie, semblait flotter dans les airs. Respirant un grand coup, elle orienta ses pensées sur la manière dont Sanji l'avait retrouvée. C'est vrai, ça. Sanji, lorsqu'il s'agissait de la retrouver, Nami ou elle, était motivé par une force colossale. Comme ils devaient probablement avoir, Sanji, Usopp, et elle, atterri au même endroit, le cuisinier se serait sûrement mis à sa recherche. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais Robin se mit à espérer que le blond vienne la chercher.

Et elle ne fut pas déçue, lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit une voix crier avec force : « Robiiin-chériie ! »

* * *

« Je suis là ! »

La douce voix de Robin le fit s'arrêter net.

« Robin-chan !? Où es-tu ? »

Il alluma son briquet et put voir, à quelques mètres de lui, l'archéologue, assise par terre, les genoux repliés contre elle, l'air souriant.

« Je t'ai retrouvééée ! » Dit ensuite Sanji en courant vers elle.

Dans sa hâte, la flamme s'éteignit et Robin dut le stopper avec ses bras. Sanji s'assit ensuite devant elle, toujours dans le noir le plus complet.

« Tu vas bien !? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr. J'espérais que tu viennes me chercher. »

« Tu as bien fait d'espérer ! »

L'archéologue ne pouvait le voir, mais Sanji devait très probablement avoir les yeux en cœur.

« Si tu veux te réfugier dans mes bras, tu peux parf... »

« Dis-moi, Sanji, qu'as-tu vu grâce à ton briquet ? Tu peux encore l'allumer longtemps ? »

« Oh, euh... J'ai marché un bon moment avec, tout à l'heure, alors il ne doit pas rester grand chose. Et pour ce qui est de cet endroit, il ne semble y avoir rien d'autre que du vide... »

« Ah, bon... »

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix enjouée de Robin s'éleva :

« Je suis contente que tu sois là, Sanji, j'ai les idées plus claires, maintenant ! »

Le blond sentit son cœur se dilater de bonheur.

* * *

_Un grand bravo à Sanji, qui courait comme un fou dans le noir total. Incroyable. A bientôt pour la suite de notre folle épopée !  
_


	20. Chapitre 19

_Holo ! _

_J'espère que vous avez tous passé de très bonnes vacances, et que vous avez bien fait la fête huhu. Allez. Bonne année, et en avant pour le premier chapitre 2013 !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 - Lueur orangée dans les ténèbres**

« Tu sais, je pensais que ce n'était pas important, mais je crois que c'est sur ce Comte que l'on devrait se concentrer. »

« Ah ? »

Robin fixait la lueur rassurante que produisait la cigarette de Sanji. Elle n'éclairait pratiquement rien, mais prouvait qu'il était là, qu'ils étaient là, bien vivants, bien réels. Elle reprit :

« Après tout, c'est lui qui est à l'origine de toute cette histoire. Lui qui a fait de ce manoir ce qu'il est maintenant. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as des infos sur lui ? »

« J'ai trouvé des coupures de journaux et des photos. Je ne peux pas te les montrer maintenant, mais sur les photos, on le voyait souvent avec une jeune femme. Je suis sûre qu'ils étaient ensemble. Comme elle n'est plus là, on pourrait supposer qu'elle est morte et qu'il a voulu retourner dans le passé pour vivre avec elle. »

« Oui, je vois. »

« Et concernant les journaux, il y est dit qu'il est un grand créateur de parcs d'attraction, très connu. Il s'est vu décerner des prix pour avoir inventé des maisons de l'horreur absolument géniales. Il était au sommet de sa gloire lorsqu'il a disparu, i peu près douze ans. Et depuis, plus aucune trace de lui. Ses attractions ont, pour la plupart, été détruites. Elles ne fonctionnaient plus sans lui. »

« Donc, il y a un peu plus de douze ans, il s'est réfugié sur cette île, et a décidé de créer une machine à remonter le temps, sûrement parce que la femme qu'il aimait a disparu. »

La voix de Sanji était neutre. L'histoire du Comte ne l'intéressait guère, et il semblait se concentrer en grande partie sur la fumée qu'il exhalait.

« Pour le début, c'est bien ça. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il est toujours seul, sans cette femme, ni pourquoi il a précipité tous les habitants de l'île dans le temps, en transformant ce manoir en une sorte de maison hantée destinée à effrayer ceux qui osent s'y aventurer. »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, cette histoire de temps, ça ne colle pas vraiment. Quels sont les pouvoirs de ce Comte, exactement ? »

Surprise de cette question, Robin resta silencieuse. Quels étaient donc ses pouvoirs ? Comme il semblait toujours tout contrôler, elle n'avait pas beaucoup creusé de ce côté-là. La seule chose qu'il ait dite lui-même, c'était qu'il pouvait ouvrir et contrôler des fenêtres de temps. Et, d'après les évènements, il pouvait aussi emporter des gens dans le temps. Mais Sanji, Usopp et elle, où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Dans le néant ? Existe-t-il un endroit où le temps n'existe pas ? Où rien n'existe ? Le Comte aurait donc également le pouvoir de les envoyer dans un endroit comme ça ?

« A quoi ça lui sert, à cet homme, de piéger tous ces gens ? » Demanda à nouveau Sanji, après un long silence. Robin pouvait distinguer son visage dans la pénombre, il semblait faire des ronds de fumée.

« Je n'en sais rien, Sanji. » Finit-elle par dire. Elle réfléchit : « Par esprit de vengeance, par dépit, par folie. Ou peut-être a-t-il un plan derrière la tête. Ou, enfin, nous ne sommes peut-être qu'une expérience, pour lui. »

Le blond tapota sa cigarette, et des cendres tombèrent doucement sur le sol. Elles rougeoyèrent faiblement et s'éteignirent avant d'atteindre la terre.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait un plan en tête. » Dit-il. «Il a l'air de s'amuser de tout ça; nous, on est des jouets entre ses mains... donc j'opterais pour la folie. »

L'archéologue ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi penser de ce Comte. Le silence revint, et les minutes s'étirèrent à nouveau. Rester assise ainsi dans les ténèbres les plus totales, en compagnie de Sanji, ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir une autre facette du blond. Celui-ci se comportait devant elle, pour la plupart du temps, soit comme un gentleman, soit comme un jeune homme fou d'amour et légèrement ridicule. Pour une fois, il se comportait vraiment normalement. Elle observait, en souriant, le visage a l'air rêveur, les yeux mi-clos, où luisait faiblement la lueur produite par la cigarette qu'il tenait entre les lèvres. Et Robin se mit à espérer que celle-ci ne s'éteindrait jamais.

* * *

« Et voilà. Dans la mesure du possible, on a fait le tour du manoir. Et du jardin. On a cherché partout, pas de traces de qui que ce soit. »

Nami se retourna, les mains sur les hanches, pour regarder en face ses deux compagnons.

« C'est bizarre... » Dit Zoro, en fronçant les sourcils. « Je les ai vu il y a pas longtemps, pourtant... »

Il repensa au Comte et à son air satisfait, après que l'atmosphère du manoir soit devenue encore plus sinistre qu'avant. Son visage s'assombrit.

« Zoro, tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Chopper, l'air inquiet.

« Ils doivent être en danger. » Répondit-il simplement. En quelques mots, il leur expliqua sa rencontre avec le Comte, et son pressentiment.

« Qu'aurait-il bien pu leur faire ? » Se lamenta Nami.

« J'espère qu'ils vont bien... » Murmura Chopper.

Ils restèrent tous les trois debout au milieu du chemin, indécis, inquiets, perdus.

* * *

« Mon cher ami, tu vas bientôt pouvoir entrer en scène. »

Un brun, portant une cicatrice sous l'œil et un chapeau de paille sur la tête, se tourna vers un autre homme doté d'incroyables yeux bleus, assis dans un fauteuil, fixant d'un air paisible des images mouvantes.

« Je n'attendais que ça. » Répondit l'homme aux yeux noirs, passant sa langue sur ses dents effilées.

* * *

_Heureusement que je me relis, parce que, parfois, j'écris des trucs vraiment incohérents. Comme là, par exemple. J'avais écrit "passant ses lèvres sur ses dents effilées". Essayez d'imaginer la scène un peu xD  
_


	21. Chapitre 20

_(Eh oui, je suis vivante !) Piouf, ce que je suis occupée. Mais la fin approche, heureusement. Je me dis que ça commence à faire long, vingt chapitres. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! _

_Bref résumé de la situation : Sanji, Robin et Usopp ont été envoyés dans une sorte de dimension totalement vide et obscure par le Comte. Sanji a réussi à retrouver Robin par la seule force de sa débilité, euh, enfin, disons plutôt volonté, et, dans le manoir, Zoro a retrouvé Nami et Chopper et tous les trois se sont mis à la recherche des autres, mais ont fait chou blanc. Voilà où nous en sommes. Et maintenant, c'est parti pour la suite !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 - Lumière et enlèvement**

« Ben ? »

Sanji leva la tête, intrigué.

« Pourquoi tu te lèves ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Allons chercher Usopp. Tu as pu me retrouver, alors si on le cherche, on le trouvera aussi. » Répondit posément Robin.

« Ouais mais bon, je pourrai pas être aussi motivé... » Grommela le blond en se levant à son tour.

* * *

« Je me demande comment il va, Luffy. »

Nami jeta un coup d'œil anxieux derrière elle. Zoro, Chopper et elle marchaient dans un couloir étroit, à la file indienne. Zoro était devant, Chopper derrière. Zoro ne répondant pas, elle vit que le petit renne était inquiet, mais elle sentit également qu'il était... _triste_.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit-elle lentement, tout en pensant _Et il y a tellement d'autres choses que je ne sais pas_.

Après un léger silence, le renne continua :

« Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu, et il était malade quand il a disparu. Je sais que Luffy est fort, mais plus ça va et plus je m'inquiète de ce qu'il peut lui arriver. Ou de ce qui a pu lui arriver. »

« Pense pas à ça. » Grogna Zoro.

« De toute façon, tu l'as bien vu il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, Chopper. » Ajouta Nami.

« Mais ça n'était pas vraiment lui, tu le sais très bien ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Soupira son amie.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, que le médecin rompit à nouveau, agacé :

« Pourquoi vous voulez pas en parler comme ça !? »

« Parce que » commença Zoro, « on sait pas quoi penser de lui. » Sa voix était froide et dure. « Parce qu'à un moment où on est tous séparés et déstabilisés, notre capitaine joue au fantôme et nous attaque quand on s'y attend le moins. Parce qu'on ne peut plus se reposer sur lui. »

Nami trouva que le ton sarcastique qu'avait pris Zoro pour dire _capitaine_ était un coup en traître. Certes, Luffy leur a été plus qu'inutile pendant tout ce temps, mais personne ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé, ni ce qu'il a pu ou du, endurer. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'amertume. Elle ne pouvait, quelque part, tout au fond d'elle, s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Luffy. Que faisait-il, pendant que son équipage pataugeait dans le noir ? Pourquoi les avait-il abandonnés comme ça ? Mais... est-ce qu'au final, tout le monde ne se reposerait-il pas trop sur Luffy ?

* * *

« AIE-EUUH ! »

« Oh, pardon ! Je t'avais pas vu ! »

Sanji recula nonchalamment.

« Robin-chérie, j'ai retrouvé Usopp ! » Cria-t-il à la brune, marchant non loin de là.

« Super ! » Répondit-elle simplement.

« J'ai vraiment espéré vous retrouver, mais votre nonchalance et toi qui m'écrabouille, ça m'a plutôt refroidi. » Dit Usopp tout en se massant le ventre, grognon.

« Désolé.» Répéta Sanji d'un air amusé, en observant son compagnon se relever. « C'est qu'on savait qu'on finirait par te retrouver. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu faisais, allongé par terre ? »

« Rien de spécial. » Marmonna le brun. Il préféra ne pas leur avouer qu'il se demandait dans combien de temps il mourrait, s'il restait allongé ainsi, sans boire ni manger.

« Bon, maintenant, on a plus qu'à trouver un moyen de se sortir d'ici ! »

La voix enjouée de Sanji résonna dans l'obscurité.

_Pourquoi il a l'air si heureux ? Qu'est-ce qui a l'air si amusant dans tout ça ?_ Pensa sombrement Usopp. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, pendant que j'attendais tout seul dans le noir total ?Et qu'est-ce qui leur prouve qu'on ne va pas crever dans cet endroit vide ? Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de tout ça. Ouais, vraiment, j'en peux plus. _

Usopp soupira, agacé. C'était un tout petit soupir, mais dans le silence de l'obscurité, cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Hey hey, faut pas soupirer comme ça. »

Tout le monde sursauta. Une voix au timbre enfantin était sortie de nulle part.

« Qui est là !? » Sanji n'avait plus l'air amusé du tout.

« Je suis... Luffy ! »

Une flamme s'alluma. Au-dessus de la flammèche, un garçon ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Luffy leur faisait face. Mais la ressemblance n'était que physique. Ni l'expression, ni l'aura qu'il dégageait, ne semblaient être celles du capitaine.

« Impossible ! » Lança dédaigneusement Sanji. « Je ne sais pas ce que t'es, mais c'est sûr, t'es pas notre capitaine. »

« Croie donc ce qui te plaît. » Rétorqua simplement l'autre.

Robin observait, bouche bée, les flammes que le garçon tenait tout naturellement entre ses mains. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait aucun support, aucun artifice ! Et cette manière de surgir, comme ça... Et le pire, c'était qu'il _flottait_ dans les airs... Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était encore un autre Luffy. Combien y en avait-il ? Celui du futur, le vrai, le faux, le fantôme... Les pièces ne voulaient pas s'assembler dans son esprit, ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus, signe de son mécontentement grandissant. Fixant toujours le visage calme du nouveau venu, elle essayait de rassembler les quelques éléments qu'elle avait pu réunir sur ce manoir. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Les illusions, les morceaux de futur, le Comte, le néant, les disparitions, le Manoir, le jardin... Les illusions, le futur et le passé, le Comte, ses ambitions, les disparitions, le manoir... _Et soudain, elle comprit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle fixa le nouveau venu avec stupeur. _Et si... Et si..._ Elle connaissait la réponse, mais n'osait la formuler, même dans sa tête. _C'est pas vrai. Tout ce temps. Non. Et dire que... C'était si simple... _Il fallait qu'elle l'annonce aux autres, et vite.

Le faux Luffy, cependant, avait remarqué le bouleversement de la femme brune. Il se dit _Mince, le Comte ne va pas être content. Est-ce qu'il va être en colère contre moi ?, _et aussi _Je n'ai jamais réussi à le combler totalement. _Il abaissa sur ses yeux son chapeau de paille, silencieux. _Elle a fini par comprendre. _Il resta un bref moment ainsi, comme dans un silence méditatif. Quand il releva la tête, le néant disparut, et le noir se transforma en une lumière éblouissante. Les trois pirates poussèrent des exclamations de surprise, puis de douleur, leurs yeux les brûlant atrocement. Ils tombèrent à genoux, ou s'accrochèrent à quelque chose de proche, se protégeant les yeux de leurs bras.

Lorsque Sanji put distinguer, de manière floue, son environnement, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient revenus dans le salon du manoir. Il vit ensuite les taches de sang encore fraîches sur le tapis. Sentant quelque chose de désagréablement mouillé atterrir sur sa nuque, il releva les yeux et put apercevoir, le temps d'une seconde, Robin, soulevée dans les airs par le faux Luffy. Son cerveau enregistra instantanément la tâche sombre qui s'élargissait sur le ventre de son amie, le poignard que le garçon tenait dans la main, et le sourire narquois qui s'étalait sur son visage.


End file.
